


Hur jag fick dig att älska mig

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Series: Not another coffee shop AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A little angst, Awkward Asami, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, coffee shop AU, total dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“K, I just did something horrible.”<br/>“Are you even capable of doing something horrible?”<br/>“Since I just did something horrible, I would say yes, I am.”<br/>“Shit! What did you do? Are you alright? Where are you I’ll come get–“<br/>“No calm down Kuvira, its nothing like that!” </p><p>Asami sighed into the SatoPhone as she lay down on the car creeper with a wrench in one hand and the phone in the other.<br/>“Well, stop being so fucking cryptic then and tell me what happened!” Kuvira shot back.<br/>“Okay okay! So, you know I’m always get breakfast at the small café just across my apartment? Well, there was this girl…”</p><p>Or one of those stupid coffee shop AU:s. Asami is an awkward dork and Korra a precious goof ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A timekill to die for

Asami Sato lived by routines; she’d start every day with a quick shower and then put on some make up before dressing herself in the outfit of the day (that took her at least half an hour every night to pick out). Because of her lack of time (and culinary skills) she’d head down to the small coffee shop just around the corner from her flat.

The coffee shop was fairly cosy inside. It was decorated like most coffee places nowadays; the feel of a rustic wooden cabin with a fire place, fur pelts on the seats and sofas, animal heads and simple and stylish graphic prints adorned the walls, and lots of book shelves full of, well, books and other knick knacks. The coffee and breakfast menu were terrific, the staff nice and service minded but the one thing Asami liked the most with the place, and had no problems at all standing in line cause of it, was the view.

There was this girl Asami has had her eyes on for quite some time now. She was always in the coffee house when Asami arrived in the morning, positioned in a sofa in the far back corner, just visible from the counter. She had short brown hair, sometimes a grey beanie over it, tanned skin and a great set of arms. She also had a white ball of fluff with her every time, either stationed at the girls feet or next to her on the sofa, with its head in her lap. Another thing Asami had notice during her almost creepy glances, were that the girl always read a book, and would furrow her brows in concentration, sometimes she bit her lower lip, and sometimes she would grin brightly and looking so freaking cute it made Asami grin too. Every other day it’s a new book, often in the fantasy genre, like The Lord of the Rings novels, but every now and then Asami would find her reading sci-fi, something from the young adult section or the latest crime novel. None the less it seemed like the girl was a fast reader, or had a lot of free time.

So, it kind of had become a very important point in her morning routine, occasionally stare at the cute girl in the back corner of the coffee house. It was much needed, because it almost every time made her entire day. And sometimes even in the evening before bed, Asami would get all giddy over the fact she was going to see the girl again tomorrow morning.

Today, the girl had the grey beanie on, together with a simple black and blue lumberjack shirt (she always had blue on her, be it tops or shirts or trousers, something were always blue. Must be her favourite colour) and brown chinos. Her dog had its head in her lap, sleeping happily away while being pleasantly scratched under the ear.

_‘Awh, she’s wearing that shirt today, it really compliments her skin_ ’ Asami thought while glancing over at the girl.

‘ _You should go talk to her. Todays the day Asami!’_

Maybe it was. She’d been thinking of introduce herself for quite some time now, but always chickened out right before.

_‘I can’t, I have that stupid investors meeting in half an hour…’_

‘…’

_‘Ugh, stop it. It’s haaaaaard. And she’s busy right now. And I like our relationship like it is right now.’_

_‘... no you don’t’_

_‘shut up.’_

“The same as always, Miss?” the cashier asked, a guy with broad shoulders and dark hair and sweet green eyes.

“You know it Bolin, and please, call me Asami. We ought to be on first name basis by now”, Asami replied with a small smile while giving him a couple of notes and told him to keep the change, as always. Bolin grinned back at her, nodding and collected the cash.

“Thanks! Give me a few minutes and I’ll have your order ready!”

“Take your time, I don’t mind waiting.” She glanced back at the girl, who were busy with typing away on a SatoPhone.

_‘So she has good taste in tech too.’_

_‘I’m telling you, you should just go up and talk to her!’_

“Here ya go Asami! One large coffee with milk and a mozzarella grilled chicken sandwich to go!” Bolin interrupts her thoughts, holding up a paper bag in front of her face. Somewhat startled, Asami takes the bag thanks him. Before turning and leaving, she takes one last glance at the girl in the corner. 

_‘Tomorrow. I’ll definitely do it tomorrow.’_

And then tomorrow came, and Asami had planned the whole meeting in to the very last detail. She would arrive at the shop in her best looking clothes that was also appropriate at the office, order a coffee and whatever the girl was having (she would ask Bolin) walk over to the girl and say "one hot [insert beverage here] for the hottie (she would probably go with "the cute girl" in the end, but right now in her mind it was hottie) who hides in the corner" and then Asami would wink and hand over the beverage and ask if she could sit down. They would talk and Asami would come with witty retorts and her mystery girl would smirk that pretty smirk she had and everything would be wonderful and they would eventually end up married. (What? I told you she'd planned it in the _very_ last detail.)

Everything went exactly like she had planned, except for one thing; her mystery girl was nowhere to be seen. The small sofa in the far corner were all alone and the table was empty with no book or mug.

_‘Maybe she switched seats...’_

Asami started to look around the small coffee shop, but the disappointment became more and more obvious in her eyes as she scanned the place, not seeing the girl. When at the register, not even Bolin would greet her, like he always did. This was the worst morning ever.

She didn't see the girl the day after either, or the day after that. As the days went by, Asami became more and more moody, all she could think about was the stupid, cute, gorgeous, amazing-skin-complexion, adorable concentration face, always head in a book girl from the coffee shop.

* * *

 

After a week and a half, Asami decided to take a day off from everything office related and head down to the garage to work on a new car prototype and hope that could take her mind off of things. That meant she did not have to dress up, so a long sleeved grey henley with the Future Industries logo on the shoulders, a pair of brown baggy cargo trousers that actually was the comfiest fucking trousers of all time, according to _both_ Asami and Kanye (probably not) along with her signature black and maroon Future Industries leather jacket would do just fine.

“Wow, Asami, you look totally different today!” Bolin exclaimed when she got to the counter. “In a good way I mean! You always look good, but it’s nice to see you don’t only own business suits.” Asami gave him a small smile and chuckled.

“Why thank you Bolin, I’m flattered.”

“The same as always?”

“Yeah, I-“ she stopped abruptly when her eyes caught something moving in the far corner.


	2. Det finns inga ord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this day became a spontaneous procrastination day and in celebration of getting the most impossible tickets in the history to the very last concert my all time favourite band will ever do, I give to you:
> 
> How to swoon a good looking girl, by Asami Sato.

_‘SHE’S BACK! SPIRITS SHE’S BACK!_ ’  
  
Baffled, Asami stared at the girl who been plaguing her mind for almost two weeks (she did not count the all those times over the month she was thinking of her). There she was, sitting in the sofa with a new book and her dog sleeping at her feet. She wore a navy blue zip hoodie and grey sweats, and her signature beanie was covering the brown hair.

‘ _You better go talk to her this time’_

_‘I can’t talk to her looking like THIS?! And I don’t have a plan! I NEED I PLAN SPIRITS IMGONNALOOSEHERAGAINIMFREAKINGOUTWHATSHOULD-‘_

“Was there anything else?” Bolin had a knack in interrupting Asamis thoughts. Startled, she looked over at the barista.

“Wh-what?” she said, trying to calm herself down. Her heart felt like it was about to fucking explode and then get rewind just to explode a second time.

“You alright? You seem a little… jumpy.”

“I’m fine I just…”

She did a quick glance back to the corner. What if she’s not here tomorrow? Maybe if she went upstairs to change quickly? No, she could be gone by the time Asami came back down. Shit.

_‘Just do it. I will not forgive myself if I don’t.’_ She took a deep breath, her eyes full of determination.

“Actually, I’ll have whatever that girl over there is having in a mug, and a coffee to go please”, she said feeling confident to the teeth to Bolin, who looked somewhat confused when he followed her gaze to the tanned girl.

While Bolin was busy with making the beverages, Asamis mind started to work on a quick plan on how she was going to do this. She eventually settled on her original plan, minus her pretty outfit.

_‘You can do this, it’s just a girl. You have dealt with greedy investors and obnoxious colleagues since you were sixteen! This is nothing, you are Asami Fucking Sato dammit!’_

High on her inner monologue pep-talk, Asami Fucking Sato grabbed the cups and walked with termination to that far corner. But as the distance decreased, Asami couldn’t help feeling that something felt off about the other girl. She looked tired and irritated, with bags under her eyes, the book she had with her just laid there on the table, unused. And _‘did she wear two different sneakers?’_

‘ _Stop it, you just trying find bad things so you can call it off.’_   
The white ball of fluff lifted its head and looked up as she approached, but Asami only had eyes on her price. Or soon to be, anyway. With her heart pounding in her chest, she now stood in front of the table, about to blow the girl away with her wittiness when the girl looked up at her and…

Fuck.

She had the brightest bluest freaking gorgeous eyes Asami had ever seen, it was looking into the deep blue sea, or watching a glacier up close, or looking at the sky on a clear day, and it absolute floored her.

‘ _ABORT MISSION I CHANGED MY MIND I CAN’T DO THIS’_

The nerves kicked in, and her brain froze, FROZE! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Asami Fucking Sato’s mind NEVER froze. She couldn’t even let out a sound from her now half open mouth. And it did not help that the girl had the cutest confused look.

“Uhm… Hello?” the girl asked, after what felt like an eternity (probably like 7 seconds). Asami was still tongue tied though, and just kept staring at the girl.

“Can I… Can I help you with something?” Asami felt a blush raising up on her cheeks, and her heart were raising and then her legs wanted race too. Not thinking about taking things just a tad slow, she slammed down the mug of whatever the hell it was on the table, probably spilled half of it, and ran out of the shop.  
  
Wonderful fucking eyes was not in the plan.  

* * *

 

“K, I just did something horrible.”

“Are you even capable of doing something horrible?”

“Since I just did it, I would say yes, I am.”

“Shit! What did you do? Are you alright? Where are you I’ll –“

“Kuvira, calm down! It nothing like that!”

Asami sighed into the SatoPhone as she lay down on the car creeper with a wrench in one hand and the phone in the other.

“Well, stop being so fucking cryptic then and tell me what happened!” Kuvira snapped back.

“Okay okay! So, you know I’m always get breakfast at the small café just across my apartment? Well there was this girl…” Asami started.

“Oh Sprits, what did you do?” Kuvira murmured and Asami could almost hear her face palm herself.

“At first, nothing! Just looking… for like a couple of weeks. She was always there in the morning with her dog reading a book. So I thought I should talk to her, you know? And she soooo gorgeous K, and got this like caramel skin and –“

“Wait, you have been checking this chick out for _weeks_ and you tell me just now about it?”

“That’s because I was _only_ checking her out”, Asami corrects her fixing the phone between her head and shoulder and slid under their latest prototype for a hybrid car. As soon as Asami arrived to the garage, which was more like a lab rather than a garage, with light grey walls and bright red tools and cabinets and whiteboards full of notes and scribbles.

“Okay, and that changed when?”

“Like, two weeks ago?” and Asami told Kuvira about the whole plan to swoon the coffee shop girl and same girl disappearance up until this morning, and as Asami described the awkward non conversation and running out of the shop, Kuvira was laughing her ass off on the other line.

“Why would you even do that?!” Kuvira tried to say, probably crying now as well.

“HOW WOULD I KNOW SHE HAD THE MOST AMAZING EYES IN THE HISTORY OF AMAZING EYES?!”

“Oh spirits, what I would’ve give to see you like that…”

“It’s not funny.”

“Sorry Sams, but it is fucking hilarious.” She started to laugh again. Asami groaned at what-supposed-to-be-her-best-friend and began to loosen a nut above her head.

“I don’t think you understand; I can _never_ go back there again! I’m going to miss the coffee…”

“Okay here’s what you’re gonna do, first off, you should cancel all your meetings for tomorrow morning.” Asami was just about to protest when Kuvira cut her off.

“BECAUSE then, _if_ she’s there, you can walk up to her and graciously apologize for being an absolute weirdo and a creepy peeping Tom for the last couple of weeks.”

“She doesn’t know that! I think…” ‘ _and hoped’._ “And she will be there, she’s always there!”

“You told me she wasn’t for two weeks?”

“One and a half! And that is still only one and a half weeks out of like, seven. So the statistics- “

“Oh for the love of…! Just do what I say, and if you chicken out, I’ll tell Opal.”

This made Asami to pull the wrench in her hand so hard that the last nut holding the drive shaft got loose and went flying straight for her face. Fortunately for Asami, she had fast reflexes and managed to move her head just in time. Unfortunately for Asami, she forgot to grab a hold of the drive shaft before it sailed down on her chest. Hearing a small shriek followed by a ‘OUF’ and a wheezing ‘Ouh, dammit!’ Kuvira said

“Exactly, so rip that band aid off and suck it up! Besides, now you know about the stupid eyes so you could just look everywhere except her eyes.”

“I regret calling you in the first place…” she muttered quietly and pushed the stupid fucking drive shaft off of her. That’s going to feel tomorrow.

“No you don’t. Now leave the garage and go home so you can take care of the bruise you probably got.”

“Urgh fine! But don’t tell Opal anything, she still won’t give me a break for those text messages I sent her _four_ years ago.”

“Hopefully I don’t have to. Later ‘Sami.”

Asami took a couple of minutes to consider what Kuvira said, and cause it fucking hurt to even move at the moment. But like her friend said; she did know about the eyes now, and Asami had always lived by the rule to confront her problems at once rather to wait them out which would most often only make the problem worse. She sighed deeply and rolled out from under the car, taking the drive shaft with her and tossed it one of the benches and went home.

She had never really liked her top floor studio flat. It was too big, not at all feeling like a home, the only rooms she used out of the four were the bedroom and bathroom. The whole flat was very stylish, as in white walls with colourful wallpaper murals where it was needed, more uncomfortable designers’ furniture than the other way around, and the only thing she used in the kitchen were the wine cooler and espresso machine. She only bought the place because that was what was expected when you run one of the biggest companies in the world. It felt more like a hotel than a home, and she despised it.

But maybe that could change if she found someone who she could share it with? Like a brown hair, tanned skinned beauty with amazing blue eyes…

‘ _dammit._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know shit about cars. And now I’m going to keep celebrating with a cold beer, some popcorn and bad tv. Ha de gött hej!


	3. En timme en minut

Following morning, Asami stood outside the small coffee house, looking through the window, cause you know, just in case her nerves would fail her yet again. The sofa in the corner was surprisingly empty. Huh.

‘ _Well, that’s kinda good, right? It gives me at least one more day to come up with an even better apology._ ’

‘ _…right.’_

Somewhat relived, but also a tad disappointed she stepped inside. Out of habit, she would take a glance every now and then at the corner while standing in line for her order. During one of those occasional glimpses though, she felt something nudging her right knee. Stunned, she looked down into a pair of big brown eyes and a tilting white furred head. The dog sat beside her, watching her expectantly. Asami quickly lifted her gaze and started to scan the right side of the shop she didn’t even bother to check outside by the window because, why should _she_ even be at that part of the café? and when they locked eyes with each other, she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks. With a smirk on her face, the girl made a small wave at her. She sat in an armchair with two mugs along with two sandwiches on the table in front of her.

The dog rose to its feet and walked back to its owner, only stopping and waiting when Asami didn’t move.

‘ _She bought me breakfast? Spirits this girl.’_

_‘Just be cool and go over there, and don’t you fucking dare to freak out again!’_

In a maybe (very) slowly pace, Asami made her way around chairs and tables to get to the girl, who looked really great today by the way. She seemed more at eased than yesterday, the bags under her eyes were gone and her shoes the same, white Stan Smiths with blue details (unsurprisingly), and she wore those beige chinos again and a steel blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. All and all; she looked really pretty.

“Hello again”, the girl said when Asami were close enough, still smirking.

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry if Naga ruin your trousers, I just wanted to catch you if you were to run off on me again”, the girl said with a small chuckle while the dog, Naga, lay down next to her while Asami stood next to the table. “And since it would’ve taken me probably five minutes just to get out of this freaking chair, Naga was the safer choice.” At that Asami looked at her with furrowed brows. And then she noticed the wheelchair behind the armchair and those furrowed brows went up to her hairline instead.

‘ _How could I’ve missed that?!’_ It must’ve been overshadowed by the counter, the only spot Asami could not see from her position. And yesterday she had been so caught up in her mission, and then said mission’s eyes, that she didn’t noticed the wheelchair next to the sofa.

 _‘Does it matter?’_ Hmm. Well, no not really, now when she come to think of it, if this girl liked her, she would be more than happy to carry her everywhere for the rest of her life.

“Somehow I get the feeling you didn’t know that…” the girl then said when Asami still hadn’t replied. Waking up by her voice, which were lovely by the way, she said

“Um, no, but I’m sorry.”

“Why? You weren’t the one who hit me, though I don’t blame him either”, the girl shrugged like it was last years’ news. “I’m Korra, in case you didn’t knew that either. Would you like to sit?”

Asami smiled and maybe blushed again as she took a seat in front of Korra. Korra. It was nice to finally have a name to the girl she’s been thinking about.

“You did quite the impact on me yesterday. And my book.” More blushing.

“Oh. I’m sorry for that too. Soaking your book, I mean. And you. And running away.”

‘ _Great start Sato. Splendid, really.’_

Korra chuckled a little. “Well, you got my attention, so maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“It was just that… I’d been planning to introduce myself several times and the day I had decided to finally do it, you weren’t here.” At that, Korra averted her eyes, but Asami kept going like the rambling fool she was. “And then you were gone for almost two weeks and I thought I had fucked up my chance and then you showed up again and I took it as a sign but I didn’t expect your eyes to be so… so _intriguing_ , and I choked.” Asami _finally_ stopped talking. Korra looked sad, but were smiling at her story.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was, um, ill.” It seemed that it was more to it than that, but Asami didn’t want to push the girl. After all, they barley even know each other.

‘ _More like, Korra barley know you.’_

“I bought you breakfast as a thank you for the chai latte you brought me”, Korra said before Asami could start next ‘I’m so sorry’ rambling. Chai latte. Asami made a mental note on trying it herself later.

“Thank you, Korra”, she replied, testing how her name sounded through her own lips. She liked it. “But you didn’t need to do that, I should be the one buying _you_ breakfast. And a new book.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it Asami, it’s my pleasure. Besides, I got your coffee in a cup and not to go, so you have to stay here and talk to me as a thank you for buying me breakfast.” Korra smirked at how smart she was, and the fact that Asami looked so surprised she knew her name.

“How did you-“

“I asked Bolin. He also told me he’d never seen you like that before, and that you always were so nice and calm and, let me quote ‘poised’.”

“Poised, really? Who even says that anymore?” Asami asked with a smirk.

“Bolin! Ever since he started that literature course he started to say all these weird words only old people knows!”

“You know him well?”

“Yea, he’s my best friend.” Korra glanced over to the counter, where Bolin was busy making coffee. “Its thanks to him I even get out of my flat, except for my rehab sessions every day.”

“He seems like a really great guy. And his coffee is amazing”, Asami said, realizing she didn’t know anything else about the him. “Are they real? Your eyes?” She asked instead, still amazed by their colour and _still_ having problem not to blatantly stare at them.

“You know; I’ve never told anyone about this but… No they’re not. I needed an… _eye catcher_ , you know, to drag people’s attention from the wheelchair, so I switched eyes with Naga. And after your reaction, I would say it succeeded.”

“Really?!” Asami replied, wide eyed.

“No!” Korra started laughed brightly, and it made Asami to smile, even though she blushed hard and internally slapping herself for believing it. She really needed to stop blushing. “That would’ve been really fucked up! And super creepy! They are my own, very real eyes.”

‘ _Wow, just. Wow. She must think you are fucking idiot by now…’_

“They are really pretty anyway.” FINALLY, Korra blushed a little.

“Thank you.”

Starting to feel more reassured about herself, Asami grabbed a hold of the coffee cup and took a small sip. it was great, like always.

“So um, you said something about getting hit by a car? What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” she then said, searching Korra face for any discomfort, but there were none, except for that sorrowful smile again, and that kind of broke Asamis heart to know Korra was sad.

“Yes, seven or eight months ago. I was with my extra family (Korra explained later that her real parents lived down south, and when she moved to Republic City she lived with friends to her family, who then had become like an extra family to her) when their youngest boy, Rohan ran out on the street. I went after him, but the car was so close I only managed to snag him and put myself between him and the car. He didn’t get hurt except for some scrapes and bruises”, Korra quickly added that last part when she saw Asami put hand over her lips. 

She then told Asami about how she broke one arm and fractured her back really bad and cause of that she lost the feeling in her legs. For the first three months she was in and out of the hospital, went through several surgeries to fix her up, and they were successful, and her doctors were all very optimistic and wanted her to start rehab as soon as Korras other injuries was fully healed. The driver had been very regretful of hitting her, and often came to visit her while at the hospital to keep her company and brought her magazines and chocolate. Korra hadn’t blame him, they showed up out of nowhere, so he didn’t even have a chance to step on the break faster. Her extra family were too full of remorse and also very thankful for her selfish act to save their son and made sure she got all the help she needed. And here she was, seven or eight months later, her legs still didn’t work, but she spent two hours every day for rehab sessions, and the other 10 hours of the day she mostly read books, and had found some kind of peace in it.

“Before my accident, I actually _hated_ reading. I had problem keeping still for that long, but now I kind of like the feeling of being someone else, somewhere else”, Korra chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood after that buzzkill she just dumped at Asami.   

“I’m so sorry, Korra” Asami said at last, at the brink of ugly cry in public (she didn’t. Although, she may or may not cried a little when she arrived at her office later that day). 

“It’s alright.” Korra averted her eyes and finished the last of her beverage. To break the ice Asami continued onto the whole ‘I didn’t like books until now’ conversation.

“I’m really impressed how fast you finished The Silmarillion by the way. I had problems just opening that book.” At that, Korra looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

“How did you know I read that?” Shit. SHIT.

‘ _Yeah Asami, how do you know she read that huh?’_

“I uh… saw you reading it?”

‘ _For being an CEO of a big ass company, you’re excellent with your wording.’_

“But that was like… weeks ago.” Then Korra looked all smug, like she knew one of Asamis biggest secrets. “Have you been checking me out for _that_ long?!”

“No! I mean- “ ‘ _Dammit Sato! What happened to swoon her?!’_ There’s no way in Vaatus ten thousand years of darkness she could leave this place without making some clever comeback. “I mean; can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?” she tried, sounding flirtatious.

“I have, several times actually.”

Oh. She did not see that one coming.

“Yes, so… then you, uh then you know why.” ‘ _What the hell is wrong with me.’_ Apparently, this girl was her kryptonite. There was a short yet awkward silence, until Korra started to chuckle lowly while raising a hand to scratch her neck.

“Listen, Asami, you seem like a great girl and all-“

_‘No no no! She’s breaking up with me and I haven’t even got to ask her out yet!’_

“I promise I’m really smart and _poised_ like Bolin said, you just making me nervous!” Asami blurted out, making Korra to look up at her.

“Well, they do say the brilliant ones are the crazy ones, right?” Korra smiled at her. “It’s just that-“

“You’re already dating someone. Fuck I knew it, you’re gorgeous why would you be single. I’m such an idiot.” Asami felt her heart sunk in her chest. She had thought about it, Korra not being single, but she always put that thought away, like in the dusty corners of her brain where only failed projects and bad relationships lived. ‘ _Maybe they could be friends then? Everyone wants a friend, right? And when there’s an opening I could j-‘_

“No no, I’m single, don’t worry”, Korra said and scratched her neck again. “I just… I’m not sure I’m ready to date. I’m kinda an emotional wreck, and I don’t think it’s fair to put my burden on your shoulders too.”

And this is what Asami heard, while that sunken heart in her chest went up her throat instead:

“I’m not single, please make me the happiest girl and make me go out with you.”  And that’s exactly what she was going to do.

“Give me three dates.” She said, sounding like the most confident woman in the world. “Three dates where I can flirt with you, tell you how great you look, take you out for dinner.”

‘ _Guess the cat returned your tongue, huh?’_ Korra looked at her in disbelief though, so Asami continued on.

“I would like to be your friend too, Korra. So, if you want, I would love to hang out a couple of minutes every morning here, have some breakfast, talk about my day and hear about yours. And I won’t do anything romantic, that’s only for those three dates. Oh, and I want to pay for the dates, by the way. You can even choose the time, when you feel ready.”

Korra seemed deep in thought, probably thinking over the pros and cons about this incredible idea Asami just happen to came up with in less than 5 seconds. She was a genius, after all. By the time Asami starting to think that the other girl maybe got a stroke or something, Korra finally turned those mesmerizing blue eyes at her again.

“Can I pick the locations?”

“You can pick the first two?”

“Okay, yeah that sounds fair.” She smiled at Asami. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

While Asamis mind did back flips and screamed like a Justin Bieber fan girl, she stayed perfectly still, albeit with maybe a big grin on her face. From her purse came that familiar sound of a new message, and she realized she had been at the coffee shop for an hour, and really needed to get to work.

“Shit, I should get going. Um, here’s my number if you like to call or text or whatever. If you want.” Asami handed Korra one of her cooler business cards, cut like a cog in thin aluminium. Embossed into it was ‘Asami Sato CEO Future Industries’ along with her private phone number. By the looks of it, much to Asamis satisfaction (and intention), Korra was utterly surprised by the content of the card. Asami gathered her things and stood up from her chair.

“Wait, you’re the CEO of Future Industries?” Korra said wide eyed.

“See you tomorrow morning and I’ll tell you all about it”, she replied and _winked_ (yes, she actually managed to make a witty comment _and_ flirt). “Thanks for breakfast Korra.” And then she walked out of the shop, trying so hard not to look back, but yeah, she did, but she was glad she did because then she finally got see a blushing Korra with a big goofy grin at least one time that day.

‘ _I’m so going to get this girl to love me.’_


	4. Allt har sin tid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du är socker, nyfikenhet  
> Jag är starkt svart kaffe, ambitioner och regn"

As said before, Asami lived by routines, but it was not like that just a couple of years ago, when she was still studying at one of the most prestigious universities the world had to offer. She could easily sleep through all morning lectures, if it was anything theoretical, and then be up all night to tinker with new inventions and prototypes. She loved going to the university though, hanging out with peers just as bright as she (well, not _that_ bright, cause Asami was a brilliant genius like no other, but you get the point), spending the weekend after finals in a frat house partying for 72 hours, testing out new ideas and having heated discussions with her professors so long that it took the whole lecture (much to her fellow students pleasing). Asami wanted to try everything, and do everything and feel everything.

But then, her second year of trying to do everything, her father died. And she was left with a multi-billion Yuan company. Not wanting to let the board take care of it while she was still studying, and since it was her father’s last wish, she dropped out of the university and became the new CEO of Future Industries without the degree in mechanical engineering Asami had envisioned, but who cares? She already knew everything she needed to know about running the company her father started so many years ago.

Was it like she had always imagined it? Except for all the tedious paperwork and early morning meetings, she would say it was better. But here’s where the whole routine and planning part of Asami started. Realising she would be able to do actually everything now and even _more_ , she also realized she’d be dead by the age of 40 if she didn’t contain herself. (Okay, maybe it was Kuvira who made her realize that, but whatever). So, she started to plan her weekdays and made sure to get time for Asami-time as well as Asami-and-friends-time, though those times were more often on the weekends. It could happen unexpected things, like trying to flirt with a cute brunette in a coffee place, or a project that had went over its estimated time schedule and would be in need of her attention.

Hence, the Asami Sato Daily Routines were born. They mostly involved her mornings and evenings, and lunch hour, and had been more or less the same since she implemented them. That was until three days ago. Four, if she counted that unexpected mission ‘Flirt with coffee shop girl’, which she didn’t. (She totally did). Now, Asamis morning routine went something like this; Asami would get up a whole wooping fifty minutes earlier every morning, take a shower, put on her face and clothes and excitingly hopping her way down to the cosy coffee house just next to her building to spend thirty minutes of her time for breakfast with cute coffee shop girl. Or Korra. Just Korra. Korra. Oh shut up.

“Wait wait, you’re actually telling me you were bored one day when you were sixteen and just ‘ _happen to make the first SatoPhone_ ’? At the age of _sixteen_?” Korra said and gave her that dumbfounded stare Asami had been seeing a lot these past three days every time she told Korra something about herself (she loved it). And it had been quite a lot of questions too. “When I was sixteen my mom taught me not to talk with my mouth full…”

“Not so sure you learnt it very well…” Asami grinned and started to laugh when Korra threw a napkin her way. For every new day spending time with Korra, Asami had been very good at not behaving like a crazy person and blurt out stupid things. Well, for most parts at least.

“And I wouldn’t say playing in the national football team is not impressive for a sixteen-year-old either”, she continued, thinking back to their previous conversation the day before. Football is one of Korras biggest passion in life, and she got a full scholarship to the University of Republic City to play for their already successful ladies team. She did decide however to take a sabbatical year from school after her accident. Asami wasn’t sure why, but she could guess.

“Oh shush, it was only the U19 team…” Korra replied waving her off like it was nothing, although she did have a faint blush on her cheeks. “And it wasn’t like I helped anyone by kicking a muddy ball around.”

“Do you miss it? Playing, I mean.”

“I do. Although I don’t miss all the running, I _hate_ running, but I do miss the kick of adrenaline you get when you hear people chanting your name. And my teammates, I wouldn’t be that good without them.” One thing Asami like about Korra; she was always very humble.

“You hate running, but still you play a sports that’s more or less ninety minutes of just running?”

“Hey, I never said I was logical!” Korra exclaimed with one of those adorable lopsided grins so Asami had to take retreat behind her coffee cup to hide the blush. She could tell by the look Korra gave her shortly after that she had seen it.

As she finished the last of her coffee, Asami glanced at her clock, and much to her dismay it was time to leave for work.

“So, I was thinking…” Korra said absently while rubbing her neck.

“About what?” Asami replied and started to thread her arms through her jacket.

“About those date proposals.” Asamis hand went through the jacket so fast she hit the empty cup so it went flying across the table. Luckily, Korra managed to grab it before it smashed on the floor.

“Oh”, Asami said, trying to sound casual and like _that_ didn’t just happen. “I kind of forgot about that.” (She hadn’t, it was all she thought about).

“So, you’re not interested anymore?” Korra looked disappointed.

“No! I mean yes! Yes, I’m still interested.” ‘ _Seriously Sato, get it together.’_ “You uh, you had a date in mind?”

“How ‘bout tonight? Maybe short notice –“

“No, tonight is fine! It’s great, I can do tonight!” Korra looked surprised by her eagerness, but she did chuckle a little.

“Great. I was thinking you could come over to my place and we could cook some dinner together. How does that sound?”

‘ _It’s sounds like the worst idea ever; you don’t cook for shit._ ’

“As long as I get to pay for the groceries, I say its sounds lovely”, Asami said smiling back and totally ignoring the voice in her head.

“Awesome, I’ll text you the details! And I’m pretty sure you’re late for work so you should get going.”

“Shit! Yeah I really need to go, I’ll see you tonight!”

* * *

 Rest of the day couldn’t go any fucking slower. And it did not help that her schedule was filled to the brim with meetings. Long, tedious meetings. Somehow, Asami pulled through, and it was Friday, which meant the whole building finished work at five which meant Asami also finished work at five. This gave her a couple of hours before her first date with Korra to become as sexy, yet classy and desirable as she possibly could. So the most important question in the world right now were: What the hell should Asami wear?

Of course Asami already picked out four different outfits for the occasion, but she still couldn’t decide which one. Standing in just her underwear, she heard the front door opened and closed, followed by a “Okay, I’m here, show me the money!”

“Bedroom!” Asami shouted back, and shortly after Kuvira entered.

“What’s the sitch?” Kuvira asked while looking over Asamis clothing choices.

“Cooking dinner at her place.”

“Really? Then you should definitely skip everything cotton and polyester.”

“Oh shut up! I’m can cook pretty well!” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“Boiling eggs doesn’t count ‘Sami.”

“Ugh, just help me, please?”

“Alright alright. What do you know about her?”

And this is what Asami knew about Korra so far; She is twenty-one years old, her favourite colour was blue (yes, Korra actually told her that like it wasn’t obvious), she lived by herself with Naga, her oldest and best friend (don’t tell Bolin). Two hours every day she spent at the rehab centre, and another hour or two at the gym since she needed her upper body strength now more than ever (Asami didn’t mind that one bit). Every morning, Bolin would show up at Korras flat and wake her up, and while he took Naga for her morning walk Korra got dressed and jumped into ‘The Blue Peasant’ (her wheelchairs frame were blue, but the peasant thing Asami didn’t really get) and follow Bolin to the coffee shop. Saturdays was spent in its entirely on Korras sofa in her flat, watching the Premier League, the highest football league for men in United Republic.

Korra was so full of life and happy smiles and laughs and cute lopsided grins and seemed like the most worriless person in the world, and it was intoxicating being around her, like an addiction she didn’t want to stop. Asami had never felt so alive because of someone else before.

“Marry her. Right now Asami”, Kuvira said after the storytelling. “Saving a kid like that… wow.”

“I know! And now I really want to make a good impression so let’s get back to the clothing choices”, Asami whined, holding up dress number two. It was a dark red one, knee length, more to the simple and functional way, but still had that ‘oomph’ she wanted.

“Forget about the clothes, go like that! She can’t say no to that!” Kuvira nodded at her, still in her underwear.  

“I do have a long black coat…”

“YES!”

“No! What about this one?” Asami held up a maroon chiffon shirt, and a pair of black tight jeans.

“Not the shirt, we want you to look like the girl on fire, not literary be the girl on fire.” Kuvira moved to the walk in closet. “Wear this”, she said and tossed her a stylish red top. “Its casual like the occasion, yet showing off your arms and a little cleavage.”

Korra wasn’t the only one with a good set of arms.

“When are you leaving?”

Asami looked at her watch. “Like now? I need to buy the food we’re going to cook”, she said while jumping into the outfit.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Korra texted me the list earlier, but I didn’t have time to look it through.” Asami picked up her phone on the desk and opened the message as Kuvira looked over her shoulder.

“Uh… chocolate fondue with vegetables and mayo with sprinkles on top?” There were several ingredients on the list that did not made any sense in Asamis mind. Like the five chocolate bars and mayonnaise.

“Maybe it’s a southern thing?”

* * *

 Whether it was a southern thing or not, Asami didn’t really have time to think about, because all her brain capacity was occupied with thoughts about the evening. The text Korra sent earlier told her that the girl lived somewhere along the dock of Yue Bay. At last, Asami thought she was at the right place, even though the building looked like an old warehouse, brick walls and industrial windows, the balconies and front door gave it away. As she skimmed through the list of the resident’s names, Asami realised she didn’t know Korras last name. She couldn’t even guess her way to it. So the only reasonable thing to do was to call her.

“Ye’ello?”

“Hi, its stalker girl calling”, Asami said with a smirk. “I think I’m outside your building, but I don’t know your last name or the code to the front door.”

“Oh, right! Its 3278 and top floor!”

“Okay great, see ya in a bit!”

They hung up and Asami went in and made her way through the concrete vestibule to the lift, taking her three floors up. There she was met with two doors on either side of the narrow hallway. This time it was simpler to figure out which flat was Korras, since it was the only one with a K on it.

‘ _Okay Sato, initiate flirt her socks off.’_

She knocked, and almost immediately she heard someone shouting “Its open!” so Asami turned the knob and got greeted by a big ball of fluff and.

“…Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Wow.


	5. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Not another coffee shop AU:
> 
> "...Wow."

It was the most stunning flat Asami had ever seen, and then she didn’t see all of it, but what she saw, wow. There was a small hallway with what probably were some kind of closet or bathroom on the right of it, and as she walked further in, she realized it was only one big (as in _big_ ) room with high ceiling and spacious five meters’ factory looking windows and brick walls. On the left was the kitchen with an island in front of it, next to it a big L-shaped sofa with a coffee table and TV with surround system and other tech stuff, on the floor was piles and piles of books. It seemed like the owner hadn’t invested in any bookcases yet. On the short side of the room was a spiral staircase up to what looked like a sleeping loft. Although, a bed (or, more like just the mattress) was placed underneath the loft, along with a couple of valet stands for clothes.

“This is amazing”, Asami said looking around in awe.

“You like it?” She heard a familiar voice asking, and she turned around and was in awe yet again. Korra had that adorable lopsided grin plastered on her face and She wore a denim blue t-shirt and grey slacks and rainbow coloured polka dotted socks, which look so out of place but somehow fitted in perfectly. “This place was actually a chocolate factory before. Kind of cool huh?” she said, rolling up next to Asami, and another realization hit Asami; This was the first time she had seen Korra in the wheelchair. And then Asami was sucked into those curious ocean blue eyes and she remember Korra said something about chocolate?

“Is that why we’re having five bars of chocolate for dinner?” ‘ _Okay, that was a good comeback right?’_

Korra chuckled lightly and Asamis heart skipped a beat, cause it kind of always did whenever Korra laughed but she hadn’t gotten used to it yet, and hoped she wouldn’t either.

“No, that’s for desert! Do you need a hand with the bags?” She motioned to the bags in Asamis hands.

“Oh, so just out of curiosity, what are we making today?” Asami said while handing the bag with the groceries in it, and followed Korra around the kitchen island, which was waist high for Asami and at eye level for Korra. The kitchen counters and the stove was just a tad lower, but not much.

“What do you mean? It’s Friday,” Korra answered with a confused smirk. When Asami gave her a questionable look she opened one of the kitchen drawers and held up a package of spice mix. “As in Taco Friday!”

“Taco Friday? Isn’t it supposed to be Taco Tue–“

“No no no! It’s always been Taco Friday! Taco Tuesday is something you United Republic people made up _after_ the south invented Taco Friday.” Asami laughed then. It was adorable how Korra took a stand in something like which day tacos should be eaten on.

“Though I thought we could do a taco pie instead, if that’s okay with you?”

“Taco pie sounds delicious, but I didn’t buy any meat?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I already had it covered. And I wanted to surprise you a little.”

“Well, colour me surprised then, I was afraid we were having chocolate fondue with vegetables for dinner,” Asami chuckled, with a light blush on her cheeks, but Korra smiled at her, showing off her very white, very perfect teeth. “I just gotta tell you though, I’m not that good at cooking. Like, at all.”

“Really? It’s that even possible?” Korra smirked and handed her a bowl. “I’ll help you.”

And with Korras directions, it actually went really well. Asami got to do all the easier things though, like making the pie dough and chopping the vegetables, while Korra covered everything stove related. Since she couldn’t reach so far by sitting in the wheelchair, Korra could still handle the stove with ease. By the time they were done Asami was so proud of herself she needed to eternalize her achievement by taking a picture, you know, so she could stick it up Kuviras smug ass face.

“So, since this is a date, have I told you you look exceptionally pretty this evening?” Asami tried flirting while cutting a piece of the pie for Korra. A big piece (“What? I’m a growing girl!”). They had settled down on the oh so comfortable sofa, since Korra couldn’t sit on the bar stools around the kitchen island, and the sofa was in the same height as her chair so she could easily move over without needing any help. Now she was sat with her legs up on the divan with the quirky socks on full display and Asami next to her, with Naga warming her feet on the floor.

“Do you say that to all girls who’s teaching you how to make pie?” Korra replied with a chuckle.

“Only the cute ones.” ‘ _Damn Sato, maybe you actually got some game tonight!_ ’ “Who was your first crush?”

“Oh, it was a real charmer”, Korra said after some thinking. “Yeah, he was tall blonde and mysterious, and could tell by looking at the sunrise that blood had been spilled that night.” Asami snorted.

“Legolas?”

“Hey no mocking, I even dedicated a whole wall just for his posters! Our love was going to last forever!” Korra slapped Asami playfully over the shoulder when she started to laugh, but Korra was grinning. “How ‘bout you then?”

“Well my first _real_ crush was a girl my last year in high school. She was always so nice and sweet to people, and I really liked that I guess. And the fact that she was so hot.” Asami blushed when thinking back to the old memory. “She only liked boys though, so nothing ever happened.”

“Have you always only liked girls?”

“No, I’ve dated guys too. Like this one guy I had my eyes on for some time at college, and then at a union party I asked him if he wanted to go back to his place and play some video games.”

“…and?”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly a Nobel prize winner, so I spent five hours whipping his ass in Halo.” Asami smirked and took a small bite of the pie and holy Spirits it tasted delicious. Korra on the other hand laughed even though she had her mouth full, and coughed some out onto her lap. Fortunately, (or not fortunately?) Naga was there in an instant to lick it up. After some yelling from Korras side and pushing Naga off the sofa to lay in her own bed in shame, she said,

“Spirits, guys are just so dumb sometimes. Well, girls can be too. I dated this one girl who thought Kyoshi actually made a crack and broke Kyoshi Island away from the main land with her bare hands!”

“Maybe someone tricked her to think that… You know, like a certain someone tricked me into believing she switched eyes with her dog…” Asami tried to frown, but it was so freaking hard when Korra looked at her with innocent puppy eyes and a small giggle on her lips. ‘ _Dammit this girl!_ ’

They continued talking and eating the best damn pie ever and Asami had the best of times, it was way better than what she had actually planned for that evening. As they started on the desert (the milk chocolate bars) and opened a bottle of red wine, Asami felt bold and confident (and a wee bit tipsy) enough to ask Korra more, _intimate_ questions.

“So uh, how much can you feel?”

“You’re wondering if I can have sex?” Korra said rather blatantly and okay, she lied. Asami was not tipsy enough to ask that type of question without blushing like an idiot. And the worst part; Korra had the biggest fucking grin plastered over her lips.

“I was maybe thinking more in general…” Asami said so quietly Korra almost didn’t hear her.

“I know, I just like making you blush. It’s cute.”

‘ _Aaawh, she thinks you’re cute!_ ’ ‘ _STOP BLUSHING!’_

“I can’t feel anything from my thighs and down. But I still have feeling in my nether regions, which means, yes! I can decide when I want to pee. And use the other parts.” How the hell could Korra be so calm talking about this stuff?  ‘ _Well, you did ask, didn’t you?’_ Shut up brain.

“Hey, Asami?” Korra said after a while, with a slight frown and one hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I just, can we just go slow with this? I want you to know what you’re getting into, and I understand when you realize this is not what you want.” Korra looked so sad, like she lost all hope, so Asami took her hand and squeezed it tightly. It felt so soft and yet strong and callous probably from all the hard lifts and driving the wheelchair. And Spirits was it nice to touch her for the first time.

“Why are you saying that?” she asked, thinking it must be something more to it.

“I was in a relationship before the accident. We’d been together for a year and I thought we were gonna last forever. Then I got hit by that car and doctors said I would be in that chair for some time, she just couldn’t handle it and left. She wanted an easy life, and having a messed up girlfriend who couldn’t walk wasn’t part in that plan…” Korra shrugged, looking down at their entwined hands. “I think Bolin sugar coated it some, I don’t know, I was still in coma when she left. But who am I to blame her really?”

“She… She left you while you were still in a coma?” ‘ _Did the girl even have a fucking conscience??’_ Asami did a mental note to ask Bolin for name and address to said girl so she could go over there and kick her fucking ass.

“Yeah… it was rough at first. Or well, it still is. I just want to be honest with you, Asami.”

“It’s alright Korra, I know you only mean well, but I _do_ want to be here. I like you. A lot. You’re a fresh breath of air in my life, and I really want to be a part of your life. That’s why I asked you for these three dates, to change your mind. If you want to take it slow, I want to take it slow too. You need to heal, and I get that.”

“I had a really good time tonight, Asami. You’re really easy to talk to”, Korra said sincerely with new hope in her eyes. Those gorgeous bright blue eyes of hers. ‘ _sigh._ ’

“Me too.” Asami smiled brightly and thought that maybe, maybe she made some progress on her mission to swoon the coffee shop girl tonight.

Before she left she got the warmest, strongest hug ever.

“So, see you tomorrow morning?” Asami asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHA worst cliffhanger ever!  
> And yes yes I know, that last part is kinda a repeater from earlier get togethers, but walls needed to be broken down and feelings needed to be set for future references, so... yas. It will be more dorky from now on and less angsty cause you know, I like dorky.


	6. Välkommen in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character gets introduced, and a nude goofball makes someone an awkward dork.

One day every year The Future Industries car factory turned into a small amusement park for all their workers and families. It was a way to welcome new employees and to have a fun day the with their family. It was a day Asami hold dearly, especially now when both her parents were gone and the company was the only family she had left.

They had a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, and they had turned the test track into a go-cart racetrack for the kids (so, a lot of different car rides). There was cotton candy stands as well as different food trucks and various games like shoot a hoop, whack a mole and ring toss. But the best part of the day, was the rubber turtleduck race. You see, the factory had a small creek that went right through the area, so they let people buy lottery tickets (all proceedings went to the employees relax- and lunch areas) which would hold the number of their turtleduck. Then in the afternoon, they released the whole bunch in the creek and let them race down the stream to the finish line. It was different prizes every year but Asami made always sure that it was something a middle class family would enjoy, as well as her engineers and higher up staff.

Holding the winning turtleduck, Asami couldn't help but to grin like a little moron. Partly because the lottery ticket belonged to a little girl whose father worked on the assembly line and had just won a two-week full paid vacation anywhere in the world for her whole family, and partly because the the number was actually same number Korra wore on her football jersey. ‘ _always number one, huh._ ’

It's been two weeks since their first Taco Friday date, Asami and Korra had their regular get together every morning and sometimes Asami came over to Korras place if her evenings were free or Korra had asked. Their friendship may still be new, but it felt like she'd known Korra for ages already, she knew all about her quirks and what made her tick and favourite anything. And Korra had seem so much lighter since the date, and sometimes she’d even flirt with Asami spite the fact they weren’t on a date.

It was hard too, hanging out with Korra so much. Mostly because every time they did, Korra would hug her (she gave the best hugs in the world, you know, like a really tight squeeze that said ‘I really care about you’ type of hug that lasted for seven Mississippi’s or whatever) and occasionally play with Asamis hands or somehow always be close to her and Asami would fall a little deeper into the rabbit hole of love. But she would wait and put her feelings aside until Korra was ready.

Looking down at the rubber turtleduck and its number again, she quickly decided to give it to Korra after work. They didn’t have anything planned together this evening, but she could be spontaneous and just show up at her flat without a reason, right?

‘ _You’re so far down that hole…_ ’

‘ _Shut up._ ’

Since it was only four in the afternoon, and Asami knew Korra would not be home until at least six thirty, she made her way back to her office to get some work done. Or so she thought at least. Just as she was about draw a straight line on the almost finished blueprint, the door to the office was thrown open followed by a high pitched “ASAMI YASUKO SATO!”. Asami got so startled that the line got everything but straight and continue its black inky path over the oak desk. Why did she use a fucking sharpie?

She didn’t need to look up to know who had been scaring the shit out of her, she only had one friend that would make an entrance like that.

“Fuck! Opal what the hell! Ever heard of knocking?!” Asami said angry while trying to rub off the black ink from the desk. She just smeared it out, making it look even worse.

“Uhm you would know I was coming if you’d answered your phone!” Opal, a short girl with short black hair and also known as Kuviras little sister, pain in the ass or Asamis least favourite friend (okay, so maybe Opal was a great friend that Asami held dearly but seriously, this girl just loved to make Asamis life like Vaatus ten thousand years of darkness).

“I’m working!”

“You haven’t answered for the last two weeks! And I know you’re not working that much, I’ve seen your schedule (why the hell did Asami send Opal her schedule?) and I know you’re been talking to Vira so who are you seeing?” For the first time since her arrival, Asami glared up at Opal.

“Way to jump to conclusions, Ope. I’ve just been busy.” Asami would be more than happy to tell the world about the girl who she and Ellie Goulding can’t get out of their minds, but there is nothing to tell yet. Especially to Opal. ‘ _Except that you’re in löööööööööv-‘_

“Yeah, what about this Tuesday?” Opal had a way to interrupt her thoughts whenever they were spiralling away (a lot like someone else she knew…). Or maybe she just liked to hear her own voice.

“What about it?”

“I called you to see if you wanted to grab some lunch, _during the lunch hour_ but you didn’t even pick up!”

Tuesday? What did she do on Tuesday lunch…?

 

Asamis Tuesday morning:

“And that’s how I became The Southern Water Tribe’s next Top Model”, Korra said with her signature lopsided grin, not long followed by a smack on her arm from a laughing Asami.

“So you went from getting caught trying to smuggle in Bolin’s fire ferret into a bathhouse to becoming a Top model in just one night?”

“Okay I _maybe_ spiced it up some on that last part, but its only because I want to impress you.”

“Oh, then you could just flex your arms at me and I’ll be puddle under the table hanging out with Naga.” Asami made a small wink and now it was her turn to get a playful smack on the shoulder. She had gone from sitting in the chair on the other side of the table to sitting next to Korra in the sofa in those short couple of mornings after Taco Friday.

Out of nowhere, a loud weird noise erupted from the counter to their right, along with an annoyed "Aww, man! Not again". Bolin let out a heavy sigh just as the coffee machine started leak water.

"Bo, what’s up?" Korra asked him.

"This stupid machine need some serious fixing is what's up!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“What’s wrong with it?” Asami couldn’t help to ask, always curious about everything mechanical, technical or electrical.

“It must be a leakage or something, cause the water won’t flow like it used to”, he said, and Asami took up her SatoPhone checking her schedule. No meetings until after lunch, good. She put the phone on the table and moved over to the machine.

“May I take a look?” She asks Bolin who just looks at her wide eyed before glancing briefly at Korra.

“I uh… yeah sure, I guess?” he said, shrugging and took a step back so she could have a look.

Two hours later, Asami had not only managed to take apart the machine, finding the problem, coming up with a so good fix that the machine was like new when she finished, but also helping out Bolin work the machine by regulating the water flow at the same time. Asami loved every little bit of it. Rolled up sleeves and hair in a messy ponytail and tools in her hands, this is what she was made for. And the best part; every time she glances over at the girl on the sofa, a pair of mesmerizing ocean blue eyes met hers along with a big, just as amazing smile and it made her heart skip a beat. Starting to put the chassis of the machine back on her phone started to ring.

“Hey ‘Sami”, Korra called out to her from the corner. “’Opal Your Most Endearing Friend Beifong’ is calling you”, she continued, reading the name of the screen questionably. ‘ _Thought I put her as most annoying friend…’_

“Let it go to voicemail, I’ll call her later”, Asami replied and screwed the chassis back on.

 

“Oh, right, uh. You know that coffee place just across the street from my flat? Their espresso machine broke down, so I kind of fixed it.” Opal rolled her olive green eyes.

“Why am I not surprised…”

“It was really fun! I haven’t seen one up close before, and the look on Bolin’s face when I asked to take a look was _priceless_ and Korra was so cute and asked questions on what I was doing –“

“Korra? Who’s Korra?” Opal interrupted and… shit. SHIT.

“A friend. I have coffee with her every morning, she’s just a friend.”

‘ _Did I say that too fast?_ ’ Opal lifted an eyebrow and had that smug fucking smirk on her face.

“Just a friend, huh?”

‘ _You’re so screwed…’_

“Opal…”

“I KNEW IT!” The girl ran around the desk and grabbed Asami by her shoulders and shook them. “So who is she?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

“Ugh alright, I’ll tell you!” Asami said wrenching out of her hold. “If you promise to stop nagging me about those texts.”

“Okay.”

“Opal.” Asami stared her down until Opal rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, I promise. Now spill!"

And spilled she did. Just the important parts, like who Korra was and they had only gone on one date so far, and that Korra wanted to take it slow, which made Opal laugh hysterically for some reason.

"What?"

"Do you not know yourself? The Asami Sato I know would jump the chick faster than the speed of light."

"I would not!" Opal gave her skeptical look. "This is different! I really like her, Opal. Like, really, _really_ like her." Asami sat back in the comfy office chair and looked at the smudged line of ink on the table and wondered how she even got in this position in the first place.

"So, how are you guys doing it? Can she even have sex? Like, she's sitting her wheelchair and you-"

“WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING! And that's none of your business."

"And yet you send me dirty texts..."

"YOU PROMISED OPAL!"

Opal smirked and hopped up on the desk as Asami glared her down. "How did you get in here anyway? I'm pretty certain I told security not to let you in..."

"Oh, you mean Atsuki? Such a sweet guy. No boyfriend material, but exceptional in other areas", Opal replied with a wink and smug grin. Ugh. Asami made a mental note to switch the entrance security. “Anyway, are you busy or do you wanna grab a coffee or something?” Opal continued, and Asami realized she wouldn’t get anything done now anyway and she could really use a cup of coffee right about now, so she accepted the offer and together they went out to the closest coffee shop.

It was nice though, Opal can be a real pain in Asami’s bum, but when Shorty cooled down, she’s actually quite fun to be around. And most of Asami’s crazy adventures would not have happen if it wasn’t for Opal. She was easy to talk to, not so uptight like her older sister.  
The time went by fast, and feeling a bit hungry, Asami took the way by Narook’s and picked up some noodles before heading straight to Korra’s flat. Knowing the access code by heart, it didn’t take her very long until she stood outside Korra’s front door. A quick knock and hearing Naga approaching from the other side, Asami opened the door and went in.

“Korra?” she said to what looked like an empty flat, except for the big fluffy white dog licking her left hand.

“Asami?” she heard Korra surprised voice coming from the bathroom. Looking into the big really cool bathroom, she saw Korra sitting on a plastic stool next to the tub in only a sports bra and dark blue shorts, and she looked just as surprised as she sounded. “Did we had something planned tonight?”

“No, but I thought I could surprise you. I brought food”, she replied and held up the bag with the noodles. “If it’s alright with you?”

“How can I say no when you bring food?” Korra chuckled. “Not that I would mind you showing up without any either.” She was doing it again. Flirting with Asami like it was nothing and wasn’t in just her underwear and Asami totally wasn’t a blushing dork right now (it was way worse).  

“But I was just on my way taking a bath, and it can take a while…” Korra said rather awkwardly, rubbing her neck. _‘Spirits, she’s so freaking cute when she’s nervous.’_

“Oh, but I can help you!” Asami replied excitingly.

“…Really? You're not-“

“Yeah! I can shampoo your hair and massage your scalp and we can drink some beer, or do you have some of that red wine left? It’ll be like a girls’ night!” At first, Korra just gave her this questioning face with her mouth slightly open, but then she chuckled again and shook her head.

“Will you help me down in the tub?”, she asked Asami who said something weird like ‘I WOULD LOVE TOO!’ and went out to the hallway to hang up her coat and bag, and put the take out on the kitchen island. When she got back, she was met by a very, _very_ nude Korra.

‘ _She’s naked! SHE’S FUCKING NAKED! SHOULD I LOOK?! Wow she’s hot… STOP! TURN THE FUCK AROUND!’_ Asami turned around, closing her eyes so hard it hurt.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Korra I didn’t think you’d be naked-“

“Hey, calm down Asami”, Korra said brightly, not even fazed by the awkwardness. “We’re both girls, its nothing you haven’t seen before. And you know what they say: You’re not best friends if you haven’t seen each other naked.”

“You’ve seen Bolin naked?” Asami asked, turning around but with her eyes still closed.

“Uhm… Okay maybe it’s more of an unwritten rule between girls.” It made Asami laugh a little, and slowly she opened her eyes again, internally deciding on (or trying, at least) just looking at those beautiful blue eyes instead of that incredible body.

“Hi”, Korra said quietly with a small smile on her lips, and a little blush came creeping up onto Asami’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry… I kind of forgot the whole ‘you being naked while bathing’.”

“It’s alright, I know people in the Republic are prude, we’re not like that in the South. But to be honest I was a little nervous at first, you’re not just anyone.”

‘ _I will never get out of this fucking rabbit hole.’_

“You’re not just anyone either, Korra.” It didn’t feel as awkward anymore, Korra always made everything seem so easy. “So, um, how do you want to do this?” Asami asked, pretending she wasn’t blushing.

“If it’s too much to ask, could you lift my legs into the tub so I can slip into the water myself?”

“Of course.” Her legs were still sweaty from the rehab and workout, but the skin felt smooth and nice. Korra scooted as far as she could get to the tub, and Asami carefully eased her legs in, and then let Korra hold onto her arm as she slid down into the warm and foamy water.

“Spirits, this is nice”, Korra sighed and relaxed. “Oh, how did the family day go?”

“It went great! And it was actually why I came over in the first place!” Asami went out to get her handbag with the rubber turtleduck and hold it up so Korra could see the number on it.

“This little guy won the turtleduck race I told you about this morning”, she explained as she sat down onto her knees next to the tub.

“Of course he won, he’s got my number on!” Korra replied with a lopsided grin. “And it's super cute too.”

“I know right? And its squeaks if you squeeze it!” As Asami told her that, Korra’s face went from grinning to horrified in 0,2 seconds, and when Asami’s hand started to squeeze the toy, she screamed “DON’T!”. At first Asami was confused about Korra’s behavior, but that changed drastically when the big white fluffy canine came bolting through the door. Jumping out of her skin, Asami dropped the rubber turtleduck into the tub and not soon after, so was half of Naga.

“NAGA GET OUT!” Korra yelled at her dog while trying to push the big, and now wet dog out of there. Naga got hold of the poor turtleduck (who was squeaking like a crazy turtleduck), and Asami got a hold of the dog and pulled her out of the tub. All dripping wet, the canine decides it was a very good idea to dry herself, and started to shake her body while the water splashed everywhere. Running out of the room, Naga left Asami a soaking mess on the stone floor.

“She really likes squeaking toys…” Asami heard Korra say from the tub. She glanced over the edge, and sees the brunette trying to contain a laugh, and it makes Asami sputter out one of her own and for probably ten minutes or more they were laughing so hard tears are falling on their heated cheeks.

When the girls finally calmed down, Asami got up and looked over her wet clothes.

“You can take the towel behind you and dry off some, and there’s clothes by the bed if you want to borrow”, Korra told her, and she greatly accepted the offer. In a pair of light grey sweatpants that was too short for her, and an oversized top, she helped Korra out of the tub (not without sharing a beer and shampooing her hair first) over to the sofa where containers of noodles and season two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer was waiting for them.

“I finally have a time and place for our second date”, Korra said after taking her last bite of food. Asami’s heart jumped in her chest. “This Sunday, one o’clock. You need to pick me up so bring your car.” Korra smirk mysteriously at her, and Asami knew it was no idea to even ask what they will be doing, but whatever it was, it would be amazing. Because it always is with Korra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend who's naked body I've probably seen more than my own, hah.
> 
> I read all the comments, and love every one of them (and the kudos too, kudos to you too) and will try answering them when I got a little time over, lots of stuff happening right now (woho) so hope it doesn't matter this update was a wee bit late and also a tad longer.
> 
> Oh, and if ya'll got some ideas for the second date, feel free to leave them in the comments section. I have a few myself but not really fond of em...? 
> 
> Okej that's all Ha de gött hej!


	7. Clearest Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date time!
> 
> Kudos to [Technicalitiesshiznfallacies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicalitiesshiznfallacies/pseuds/Technicalitiesshiznfallacies) and [Buddha1800](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha1800/pseuds/Buddha1800) for top notch dating ideas.

The time was 12:45 and Asami Sato was late. It wasn't because she couldn't find anything to wear, she'd already picked out a pretty, maybe a little simple but easy on the eyes red dress along with her black leather jacket and sneakers. And it wasn't because she overslept or took too long of a shower, she woke up at seven that morning, and she was nervous. So, so nervous for reasons only her heart and sub conscious knew, and to get her mind onto something else, Asami started to tinker. You see, when Asami tinkers, everything else kind of disappears, it’s just her and whatever it is she's playing with in a world where such silly things like time and feelings didn't exists. Luckily, Asami got a very sweet text from Korra at 12:30. Sure it wasn't optimal to shower and get changed in fifteen minutes, but its Asami Sato we're talking about, and optimization is her thing.

Now she was racing down Republic city's streets to make it to Yue Bay. Good thing her father taught her how to drive when she was tall enough to reach the paddles. Weaving through traffic effortlessly, Asami made an otherwise twenty-minute drive into a twelve-minute drive and as she pulled up to the curb, Korra was already there with a lopsided grin on her lips and Naga sitting beside her.

“No wonder the sky is grey today; all the blue is in your eyes!” Asami said as she leaned over the passenger seat, looking over her shades. She had taken the cab today, since it was summer in the air quite nice weather. Korra snorts and rolled her eyes at the cheesy pickup line.

“You know, the line would be even better if it actually was cloudy out”, Korra replied with a smirk.

“Okay, how ‘bout this then; If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.” Asami grinned widely when Korra started to laugh and got a small blush on her cheeks.

“You’re such a dork…” Korra said quietly, still smiling. “You got a really nice car”, she then added, looking over the red cabriolet. Asami got out of the car, went around it and bent down and hugged Korra tightly. Best. Hugs. Ever.

“You look great”, Korra said with her kind voice.

“You too.” Korra wore a light jeans blue shirt, a pair of very tight grey chinos who must have taken her quite a while to put on, and a marine blue jacket which lay in her lap.

“We better get going, so we don’t be late for… wherever we’re going.” Asami questionably glanced over at pretty blue eyes while opening the passenger door and folded down the seat for Naga so she could sit in the back. The white fluff hopped happily inside, sitting down on the leather seat, tongue out looking at her owner expectantly.  Her owner on the other hand, looked rather apprehensive at the passenger seat. Asami noticed it and immediately knew why. The car was lower than regular cars, which meant Korra would have some troubles getting into it without help.

“Is it okay if I help you get inside?” she asked, very careful with the way she said it. Asami knew Korra wanted to do everything herself, like the accident had never happen and probably cause it made her feel more independent, and Asami understood that. But Korra also knew when she should ask for help, so she nodded in appreciation, and Asami brought one arm around her back and the other hooked under Korras knees. And as she picked her up, Korra put her arm around Asami and for a very short moment, nuzzled into Asamis neck. It was a gesture Asami had not been prepared for, and it made her own knees weak and she almost dropped them both to the ground. She didn’t though, fortunately.

Both seated and fastened, Korra finally told them where they were going.

“The Republic City Art Gallery.” That was… unexpected.

“You want to buy some art?” Asami asked curiously.

“No. We’re gonna make it ourselves!” Korra grinned widely as she leaned back into the chair and let the eyelids fall and the wind to catch her hair. She looked really beautiful. And all Asami wanted to do at that moment was to stop the car and kiss her. In the rear-view mirror she also saw the white fluff looking just as content as her owner.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the grand art gallery. It looked more like a greenhouse than a gallery, the whole façade made entirely of glass. A lot of people made their way into the building, which made Asami to wonder what was going on. Had she read anything about an event at the art gallery this Sunday?

‘ _Maybe it is some auction here today?_ ’

‘ _Korra said you were going to make your own art, remember? And by looking at that huge sign by the front entrance I would say it’s for charity.’_ She gazed at the sign. ‘PAINTBALL FOR CHARITY – all proceedings will be donating to Aang’s Children’s Hospital.’

“We’re going to paint with paintball guns! And it’s for a good cause too!” Korra couldn’t hide her excitement, she shouldn’t either, it was really intoxicating and that’s one of many treats Asami loved about Korra.

She got out of the car, helped Korra into the Blue Peasant, took Naga’s leash and walked into the big building. Asami had only ventured to the art gallery if there was some fancy dinner to celebrate the Mayor or fundraiser parties. She didn’t get to see much of the art, always having to mingle and make new connections and putting on a face for potential future investors.

Like Asami had anticipated, it didn’t take long before they went in for the gallery director himself came to greet them.

“Miss Sato! How lovely to see you, are you here for the paintball event?”

“We are, yes”, she smiled sweetly at the older man, who gave them a quick presentation of today’s event.

Here was the deal; you could either pay to shoot at a larger canvas with other people, and that piece would be put up at the hospital later. Or you could buy you own, smaller canvas and shoot at, and those would be auctioned off at the art gallery. The smaller ones cost more than the big canvas where you could choose the price yourself (most people paid a lot anyway).

"What do you want to do Korra?"

"The big one, I like the idea that little kids are going to see my masterpiece."

"Alright, two guns for the big canvas please." Asami took out her wallet and handed the man thousand Yuan's.

"Thank you for your contribution, Miss Sato", the man replied sincerely and followed them over to the table with available paintball guns. He then directed them to a stand where a woman was standing with the colourful ammunition. Korra picked every shade of blue they had (surprise!) and some orange, green and yellow. Asami picked bright blue, purple and hot pink for herself.

The canvas was huge in both width and height, and even though most of its space were already occupied with others colourful creations, Korra found a spot big enough for them both to play around with.

“After you”, Asami said and let her gun lean onto her shoulder, hoping she looked like a Bond chick or just really badass.

Why thank you, _Miss Sato_ ”, Korra smirked and gave her a little wink. She took aim and fired three shots at the white space, splatting it with blue and yellow. “Spirits, this is so awesome!” she exclaimed and went absolute berserk with the gun. ‘ _Such goofball…_ ’

Not wanting to let Korra have all the fun, Asami fired a couple of rounds too, and like Korra said; it was so awesome. She soon realized that with the precision of the gun, she could do shapes. After some more field testing, Asami did the world’s most iconic icon; a smiley face.

“Woah, that’s kinda cool! I wanna try that!” Korra had this amazed look in her eyes, and she’d been grinning ever since they started. Asami would pay a million Yuan’s just to see that for hours. Not as well shaped like Asamis, Korra did what you could clearly tell a smiley face with its tongue hanging out.

“Hey, I want to try something, do you mind if I pay for one of the single canvases?” Asami asked with a great idea in mind.

“Sure go ahead! I’ll be here holding the fort from people trying to paint over our awesome smileys!” Korra replied with her lopsided grin and gave her dorky salute and Asami just _had_ put her hand into the oh _so soft_ brown hair and ruffle it up, making her look even _more_ gorgeous (‘ _how is that even possible?!’_ ) and wonderful.

‘ _Walk away now before she sees your blush you stupid dork!’_

Asami abruptly turned around, all red in her face and walked back to Mr Art Gallery Director, handed him another thousand Yuan’s and picked out a rectangle shaped canvas. After a quick google search and some carefully drawn pencil lines, she started by following the line to form the pattern. She had also added some yellow paintballs to the mix as well, because yellow is a pretty colour. An hour later, or was it longer? Asami was finally satisfied, right about when Korra came over.

“You… you painted Raava.” She had never seen Korra so… speechless before. The painting was indeed the Spirit of Light, in bold bright splashes of colour which made the painting feel alive and full of hope. Just like Korra.

“She reminds me of you. You like it?” Asami asked her nervously.

“It’s beautiful.” Korra gazed at the painting, her eyes wide and ice blue and full of admiration. “You’re amazing, Asami.” Korra put her arm around her waist and gave her a sideway hug. “And really pretty…”

She said that last part so quietly that Asami almost didn’t catch it, and after she said it, Korra gently squeezed her waist, which made Asami to jump. And that’s when Korra discovered that Asami is very ticklish and would very much use that to her advantage later. She didn’t get to comment on her discovery when Mr Art Gallery Director came and interrupted them.

“Miss Sato, this is magnificent! This piece will certainly bring in a lot of money to the children’s hospital”, the man said to a still blushing Asami from previous intimate moment of having Korra so close.

“I’m just happy to contribute to a great cause”, she managed to say.

“I wouldn’t be too surprised if it went for the most Yuan’s, it’s the by far the best painting I’ve seen today.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The Director left them, and Korra had the admiration in her eyes again. “You feeling ready to leave?”, Asami asked after a while, when she had finished putting her signature at the bottom of the painting. She could clearly tell by the way Korra tried to drag her eyes from the painting that she did not want to leave without it. She eventually sighed and wheeled herself back a few paces.

“Yeah, I’m kind of hungry. And I think Naga would like a walk too.” She took one last glance at the painting before grabbing Naga’s leash and rolled towards the exit.

‘ _I think you broke her._ ’

‘ _What? No I didn’t! She just really liked it! Maybe Raava means something to her…’_

* * *

 

A car drive and acquiring of some takeout later, they ended up on a park bench in the middle of the park. Korra had brought a tennis ball which she threw so Naga could fetch it. To their left were a football field that was divided into two smaller fields and currently occupied by 7 year olds in red and green jerseys running in a swarm after the ball. It was adorable, Asami wasn’t even sure they knew what goal they were supposed to score in.

“I need to pee!” exclaimed a blond boy in a way too big jersey that went to his knees.

“Me too!” another said, and suddenly all of them needed to pee. The only one left on the field was the teenage judge, while both teams ran to the restrooms. Asami and Korra chuckled at the judge who just stood there, scratching his head.

“At least they all decided to go at the same time. Back home, I judge a game like this when some of the girls started to pick flowers in the meadow next to the field.” Korra grinned widely. “That’s the best part about kids. As long as they have fun, they don’t really care about winning or losing.”

“Or eating with their whole face?” Asami couldn’t help mocking her, Korra literary had curry sauce everywhere. “Here, let me help you…” she took out a napkin and moved a little closer to clean her cheeks, and her eye landed involuntary on Korras great set of lips. They were slightly open as she gently swiped the napkin over them, making Asami wish that it was her lips on Korras, not the piece of paper. Glancing up, Asami saw that Korra eyes fluttered down at her own lips. It seemed to Asami that they had the same thought.

‘ _Great minds think a-like. Now kiss her already!’_

Sitting so close to each other, all Asami had to do was to lean forward to capture those soft lips. Gathering all her courage, she was just about to do it when the big ball of fluff came running, putting her paws up on Asamis lap, dropping the soaked tennis ball at the same place and licked her face.

…Not quite the kiss she had in mind. And as the intense moment disappeared, so did Korra, who had moved a bit away while dragging Naga off of Asami. Scratching the canines head and trying make her cool down a bit and maybe trying to hide the scarlet blush on her own cheeks.

“I’m sorry, she’s always like this after running around without the leash”, Korra explained to Asami. “It’s getting late, maybe we should head home soon.”

Asami, maybe still in shock, just nodded her head slightly. It was so close. Too close. Dang it! If she would’ve just be like 0.995 seconds faster (she calculated it out later when she got home) she’d had at least got a very very, brief kiss. Not much but still a lot.

“Asami? You coming?” Korra had already moved over to the wheelchair, tossed all trash and now sitting and waiting for Asami to move.

“Oh. Uh, yeah yeah.” She got up from the bench and most of the walk was Korra talking about something Bolin did the other day, it was hilarious and Asami laughed at how the silly that guy is sometimes.

“My flat is not that far away”, Korra said when they arrived to the car. “I think I’ll walk the last of the way, or well, _roll_.” She chuckled while rubbing her neck. Asami was a little (okay a lot) disappointed, but she understands, it’s tedious getting in and out of the wheelchair all the time.

“I had a really great time today Korra. Thank you for everything.” She leant down so she could hug Korra, and take one last sniff of her scent, so she could remember it until tomorrow morning.

“Drive safely, text me when you get home.”

Korra turned around and went the other direction, turning her head every now and then to get one last glance at Asami.

Asami sighed deeply as she got into the car and started the drive home.

‘ _There’s always a next time though. And I get to pick the venue. And it’s gonna be so great, Korra won’t know what hit her. Which will be me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiiiiiiinallyyyyyyyyyy. BRING ON DATE NO.3 IM SO PUMPED UP! It's seriously THE chapter I've been waiting for since I started this stupid thing. Hah! 
> 
> Ha de gött hej!


	8. Krossa allt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Och när ljusen släckts, så ska du va min._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or, the stupid dorks goes on their third date, along with everyone else.

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend your last date? I mean I'm obviously coming along but what happened to the bold and confident Asami Sato I know that always gets what she wants?"

"She chicken out okay?! And this is something Korra really likes and I read that you're supposed to go with your friends to these things and the tickets are for free anyway-"

"Wait, what do you mean they are for free?" Kuvira got up from the bed and went over to the walking closet where Asami had already spent twenty minutes in, looking for a particular piece of clothing. "And what the fuck are you looking for?"

"AHA!" The furthest down in a corner she finally found the bright [polka](http://franssonspolkagrisar.se/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/polkastanger2.png) coloured sports jersey. She knew she had kept it all these years.

"Future Industries helped with the funding's for new stadium, in return the company got a part of one section", she replied with a shrug.

"WHAT?! Did Bataar knew about this?"

"Of course, we split the tickets between the two factories." Bataar was, except for Kuvira's fiancée also Asamis head of design at Sato Tech, and a much needed help whenever Asami wanted to ball some new ideas. They were classmates during her brief university time and that's how Asami and Kuvira met. "He probably didn't tell you cause he didn't want to spend every other Saturday watching football."

Kuvira grumbled something she didn't quite got as she pulled on the hideous polyester jersey that was Republic FC United's home uniform. Red and white stripes wasn't her thing to be honest, but she wanted to look the part (she read that too). She found Kuvira in the kitchen trying to find something edible. Realizing she's at Asamis place, she settled with a beer and handed one to Asami as well.

"So, are you going to tell me why you inviting us all to your last date and chance at having a relationship with the girl you been talking none stop about for the last two months?" Kuvira asked sternly as Asami absently scratched at the paper label on the beer bottle.

"She moved away K, I'm 98% sure of it now."

Kuvira sighed loudly and face palmed herself. "This again Asami? I told you, you can't know she did that cause of her dog!"

Ever since their second date last Sunday, Asami had went over that last almost kiss scene in her head so many times now, and all could think about was whether Korra had moved away from Asami before Naga had interrupted them or not. It was a millisecond of the whole moment, but it still made Asami feeling unsure about herself. Korra had been her usual happy goofy self the whole week, not mentioning that awkward ending of their date at all, so maybe she didn’t move away? Or maybe she did and pretending it didn’t happen because she doesn’t want to hurt Asamis feelings? Ugh, her brain sometimes.

Long story short Asami freaked out and thought their last date would only be something friends would do. Hence the idea of going to the football derby between Republic FC United and Yue Bay (which also happens to be Korras favourite team). She had asked Kuvira and Bataar to join them and knew Bolin would be at Korras place watching the game with her that Saturday (yeah, she hadn’t told Korra yet, she wanted it to be a surprise) so they would be a little group of friends, going to the game, as friends. Friends. She could do that. Be friends with Korra. She’s been friends with her for two months already and now she couldn’t think about a life without her, even if it meant it was strictly as friends and nothing more. She can get over it. Eventually…

“I don’t know, K, she hasn’t really said anything, or done anything that would tell me she feels the same. Maybe this is for the best.”

“Or maybe you’re just overanalysing everything, like you _always_ do.”

“You wanna go to the stupid game or not?” Asami argued with a frown. Kuvira held up her hands in the air. “I’m just trying to help you out. But if this how you wanted, which I doubt, so be it. I support you.” Kuvira clinked her bottle against Asamis and took a long sip. “Well, we should go get your kryptonite and head to the stadium, Bataar will meet us there.” Asami rolled her eyes at her but took the empty bottles and put them in the sink, taking care of that when she gets home tonight and together went down to her garage.

* * *

 

Just by standing outside Korras door, Asami could hear people on the other side screaming of laughter. She knocked three times hard and waited patiently. A few moments later, Korra opened the door, both surprise and a little horrified when she saw what Asami was wearing. Korra herself was wearing a navy blue sports jersey with white details and boyfriend fitted jeans, and of course, socks with pizza slices on them.

“Asami! What are you doing here? And what in the Spirits name are you wearing?!” a pair of wide bright blue eyes asked as they stared at the hideous (Korras opinion (okay Asamis too)) piece of clothing Asami had on.

“I want to have our third date”, she said, looking as serious as she could while Korras eyebrows shot straight up.

“Wha- Now?”

“Yes.”

“B-but uh…”  Korra glanced over her shoulder, then back at Asami. “I’m guessing, since the odd choice of clothing, that you want to watch the game with me?” Asami nodded her head expectantly. “Just uh, Bo’s here too, so-“

“Perfect! You get five minutes to get your things and I’ll meet you both downstairs.” Again, Korras eyes went big as saucers.

“Oh, we’re not watching here?”

“Nope. I brought two of my friends to tag along too, so you know”, Asami said with a big grin that made Korra chuckle at little and confusingly scratching her neck.

“Alright, we’ll be down in five minutes”, Korra said and smiled at her before rolling back into the flat and yelled at Bolin to get dressed.

When the two besties and Naga came out the front door, all three greeting Asami properly with warm hugs and licking in her ear (Naga did the licking part) and shook hands with Kuvira.

“So… Where exactly are we going?” Bolin asked after a few moments of silence in the car.

“To the game, where else?” Kuvira replied with a smug grin.

“Wait. We’re going to the game? Like, going to the stadium and watch it?” Asami laughed at Bolin’s hilarious puzzled face.

“Yes, Bolin, we’re going to the stadium to watch the game.”

“REALLY?!”

“How did you even got tickets?! They’ve been sold out for months!” Korra questioned though couldn’t hide her excitement.

“My company gets a couple of tickets for every game, and I thought it could be fun to actually go to at least one game.”

“This is the BEST DAY EVER! YOU’RE SO GREAT ASAMI”, Bolin screamed in the backseat and then started whisper frenetically into Korras ear, making her blush so hard.

“Shut up Bo!” she muttered back and pushed him away and turned her face to the window until Kuvira started a conversation about football that went on for the rest of the ride.

The parking lot was already filled with cars and people in heading towards the big stadium, having either wearing navy blue or polka coloured clothes and neckers.

Following the crowd of the cheering fans, that only became more and more as the Stadium entrance grew closer, they soon met up with Bataar and someone Asami had _not_ invited.

“Why did you bring _her_?” she asked, pulling at her best friends’ arm.

“Oh, like I would miss the chance of meeting your girlfriend, ‘Sami”, Opal interrupted with a snicker.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Asami hissed, her face red as her top. Opal pretended she didn’t hear her and went straight for Korra, who just looked very amused at the blushing dork before switching her gaze at the girl who had caused it.

“And you must be Korra! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Korra chuckled and sported her signature lopsided grin on those sweet and perfect lips. “You must be Opal then. I’ve heard a great deal about you too actually.”

“Of course you have, you’re nobody until you’re talked about, right?” she winked at a slightly confused Korra.

“Uh, sure. This fur ball here is Naga, and this is my friend Bolin.” Korra, and especially Asami watched as Opals confident gaze flew away and got replaced by a stunned, wide eyed stare instead. Bolin was like a mirror, having the same dumbfounded look on his face as well. He was however the first one to actually talk as he raised his hand for a wave and said “Hello”. Opal tried to shake off the weird feeling that was fluttering inside her, but only got a huge _huuuuge_ blush on her cheeks.

 _‘Oh this is so amazing..._ ’

“What’s the matter Opal? Seeing something you like?” Asami couldn’t help to grin wickedly at the girl who always makes fun of her for stupid things over the years. Oh sweet revenge.

“h-hi”, the girl stammered, still blushing.

As hilarious it was, Kuvira didn’t have the patience to stand outside and wait for her baby sister to make a fool out of herself while the game was about to start and started to push them all to the right entrance. Before Asami could go any further though, Korra gently tugged at her wrist.

“Hey ‘Sami, are you sure you want this to be our third date?” The question startled Asami. ‘ _Why would she ask that?? Shit, did I just do a terrible mistake?!’_

“I just thought it would be the two of us, but this is great too. I just wanted to confirm it”, Korra said quickly when Asami looked like she had made the worst decision of her life.

“I’m sure, Korra. But um… maybe we could have dinner at your place afterwards? And watch some Netflix?”

‘ _Good save, Sato. Maybe you even have a chance of scoring tonight.’_

“And chill?” Korra smirked when Asami swatted her arm playfully. “It sounds great.” She smiled and together went through the special door, because of Korras wheelchair and followed the rest of the group to find their seats.

It really was amazing seats, at least Asami thought so, but both Korra and Kuvira seemed very pleased to sit in the very middle on the long side of the field, and in the middle of the stands. The wheelchair had been put away in a locker just inside, and Bolin had lifted Korra with ease to a seat next to Asami and himself. Opal had snuck in before Bolin to sit next to him, which Asami didn’t mind at all. On Asamis left sat Kuvira and Bataar.

So, the game then. It was fun to watch. For about five minutes. But Asami realized quickly that it was so much more to look at than the boys on the pitch. The crowd on the bleachers were all kinds and types of people. Some old, some very young, mostly men but a lot of women too. Some was very into it and others just leaned back and read the news on their SatoPhone. The polka colours were clearly the most worn, not surprisingly maybe, and every now and then you could see a navy blue top or scarf.

Asami also noticed that Korra was one of those people that expressed her feelings very loudly, using her whole body to show it. At one point, Korra was almost on her way down to the seats beneath them, so angry at the ruling on the field. It was adorable. More often than not, she also saw that Korras puts her left hand on full display, as in Asami could easily take it and hold it.

‘ _It’s right there! What are you waiting for?’_

_‘What if she doesn’t want me to?’_

_‘Are you serious? JUST TAKE IT DAMMIT’_

She glanced up at those beautiful turquoise eyes who was concentrating with following the ball.

‘ _Do what Nike says and just do eeet!’_ trying to be so causal as she possibly could, Asami moved her hand slowly to place it over the tanned one, when said tanned hand went up high in the air as Yue Bay scored. Her pale hand did an awkward U-turn and went upward instead.

Asami didn’t try taking Korras hand for the rest of the first half of the game.

“I’m gonna go get some snacks and beers before the line becomes too long!” Bolin announced and stood just before the half time.

“I’ll come with you!” Opal exclaimed and went after him. The score was currently 1-1 and the head judge blew his whistle at precisely 45 minutes, since there weren’t any major disruptions.

“You having a good time?” Asami asked Korra as the players left the field and music began playing in the loudspeakers. Korra grinned widely at her, pure excitement in her blue gorgeous eyes and that kind of said it all.

“The best! The game is so much better live than it would ever be on my lousy TV back home”, Korra chuckled. They talked some more about the game Asami really hadn’t paid much attention to, but Korra didn’t seem to mind. Instead she explained the basics and what to expect of the second half when Bolin and Opal came back, hands full of beers and hotdogs and snacks for everyone. Of course ended Bolin and Korra up fighting for the last hotdog, just as the big screen to their left switched to show the audience with a heart frame and Sixpence None The Richer’s classic song Kiss Me started to play. The crowd cheered on the couples that was shown, screaming when they kissed.

‘ _Huh, a kiss cam. I didn’t know they did that on football games…_ ’ Eventually, the camera hit the two wrestlers on Asami’s right, and Korra had Bolin in a headlock while trying to reach the hotdog.

Asami chuckled at the scene as the rest of the stadium started to laugh. ‘ _Stupid goofballs. Korra even look great on a big ass screen… Oh and that realization in Korras eyes are so priceless, I hope I can find this online later. What is she doing now?’_ She watched the Korra on the big screen telling Bolin something while hearing someone beside her saying “Sorry bro, this one is reserved for someone else.”

‘ _Why is she moving away from him? Oh look that’s me! Wait, why am I on the screen, and is that Korras hand on my cheek? Is she leaning in…’_

The last thing she sees before the hand on her cheek turned her head around are Korra leaning in closely and when her eyes followed they were caught in blue ones for less than a second and then those wonderful lips pressed against hers. There were loud shrieks all around where they were sitting, but that was only like a low rumbling in Asami’s ears in comparison to how loudly her heart was hammering in her chest. The kiss was over as fast as it started, much to Asami’s dismay. Korra was still so very close to her, the hand still on her cheek, caressing her gently.

“Oh sweet baby Raava please tell me someone put that on the internet”, Asami heard Opal say, but she didn’t care because Korra was smiling at her and chuckled at the comment and it made her laugh a little too. Korra dropped her hand from Asami’s cheek and leaned back again, and without thinking Asami took her hand, intertwine their hands together and stayed like that for the rest of the game.

* * *

 

“Wow, I’m so full. Are there any marshmallows left?”

Asami chuckled at the goofball next to her. After the game Asami had drove everyone home and then went to a super market for some grocery shopping (ice cream and candy that is, they ordered a pizza too) before arriving at Korras flat. Now, all stuffed with pizza and ice cream and various sorts of candy, the girls were snuggled up in the sofa watching another episode of Buffy. It was one thing which had been on Asamis mind for a while now, and Korra must have noticed because she asked “What are you thinking about?” Asami lifted her head from the comfortable shoulder to look at the brunette.

“Today”, she said with a big smile on her lips. “and uh… about what happen during the half time…” Korra smirked.

“Yeah? Did you have a particular moment in mind?”

“I do, yes.” Asami felt her heart beating hard in her chest for the second time that day, her body all giddy by just glancing quickly down at Korras lips. Her cheeks and neck felt hot from blushing, but she didn’t care anymore and move so close she could manage without touching her.

“Show me.”

Asami wasted no time to kiss her coffee shop sweetheart. It was long, and soft and sweet and soon evolved into more kisses, and she finally got to twirl her fingers through the brown soft hair. Korras own hands had sneaked its way around Asamis waist and was gently tugging at her to straddle Korras lap, which she very much concurred to. Asami felt Korra nibbled at her lower lip and pushed her tongue over it next, making Asami to open her mouth to let her in and wow. Why hadn’t she done this earlier? Hours later (read: five minutes, maybe less, probably a little more) the kiss broke, both panting but full of happiness.

“I really like kissing you”, Korra murmured quietly against Asamis lips, pressing their foreheads together.

“I really like you”, she replied, and was met with a new smiling kiss.

“I really like you too.”

Korra stroked her fingers gently in under her top, making Asami shiver by the warm touch. 

“And not to sound like a creep or anything, but you should really take this top off and perhaps burn it”, Korra tried to look serious but when Asami chuckled she couldn’t hide her smirk.

“Are we… dating full-time now?” Asami asked instead, feeling a tad embarrassed but she needed to know for sure.

“I would very much like that.” Korra stole another sweet kiss. “And I would very much like it if you stayed the night too.” Realizing what she just said, she added quickly “To sleep, of course. I just want to keep cuddling with you for the rest of the night.” It was everything Asami wanted to hear at that moment and it wasn’t like it was anything waiting for her at her own apartment anyway…

“Sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these two. That half-time kiss have been plaguing my mind for WEEKS so good to finally let it out hah.


	9. Vi mot världen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ingen annan som kan göra det du gör mot mig,_   
>  _(kommer alltid va vi mot världen)_
> 
> Or; the morning after. A short but sweet filler chapter.

She felt relaxed when she woke up following morning. The rays of the sun streamed through the big factory windows, exposing the tiny dust particles floating around in the quiet room. Asami opened her eyes just to get blinded by the crispy white sheets she’d been tangling up in during the night, but as her green eyes adjusted to the warm light she slowly come to realize two things; one, this was not her bedroom and two, there was someone else in the bed. Eyes wide and heart beating hard she sat up! …just to remember she's at Korras. It's Korra sleeping on her stomach next to her, with strands of dark brown hair covering her closed eyes, and mouth slightly open. Korra had her arms under the pillow she was sleeping on, the light blue top had ridden up, exposing a well-defined back full of relaxed muscles and scars. Asami, who had instantly calmed down when she remembered where she was, lay back down onto the mattress, looking at the tanned piece of cutie with a tiny blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

_‘It wasn't a dream this time.'_

She couldn’t help but to let her fingers travel lightly across the pink scars on Korras back, standing out like a sore thumb. Those from all the surgeries were smooth and straight while those from the accident were rough and uneven on the otherwise soft skin. Last night, before Asami fell asleep, Korra was lying on her back with her arms around Asami, and she wondered if Korra was still hurting now ten months later. Her finger followed a particular long scar, going from the spine to her side.

"That tickles", a raspy dark sexy voice murmured next to her, and when Asami looked up she was met by a pair of very sleepy blue eyes behind those brown locks, along with a small smirk playing on the lips. If Asami was standing, her knees would have probably become jelly by just that look. ‘ _How can someone look so gorgeous and have the sexiest freaking voice ever just waking up?’_

“Yeah? How ‘bout this then?” she started to scratch her nails gently across Korras back. The girl sighed in content and closed her eyes.

“Mmh, yes much better…” she yawned big and wide. “What time is it?”

Asami lifted her head some to glance at the digital watch on the night table. “7:47.” That made Korra frown back at her. “That is way too early for waking up…” the girl groaned and pushed herself up with those strong arms and turned to lie on her side, her front to Asami. “C’mere, I need more cuddles”, she said with that same raspy voice and Asami scooted closer, turned as well so she had her back to Korra, while said girl wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her closer. Unintentionally, Korra nuzzled into her neck and planted little pecks here and there, sending shivers through Asami’s body.

_'Best feeling ever.'_

* * *

  
Next time Asami woke, someone was stirring around in the bed. Asami put a hand over the arm around her waist and squeezed tightly, not wanting to let the other girl go. But it wasn't Korra who had moved around, and the next thing Asami knew, a wet, rough tongue started licking her in the ear.

"Nrgh, stop it." She didn't get to open her eyes before the tongue were all over her face instead. When it finally disappeared she heard a small chuckle from behind.

“She wants to cuddle too”, Korra whispers into her ear, taking Asami’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Opening one eye, she saw the white fluffy dog walking in a circle in front of her on the mattress, before laying down close to them, her head on her front paws, glancing back expectantly at Asami with big brown puppy eyes. The hand which wasn’t holding Korras, moved to stroke Naga’s head and under her chin. The canine seemed to really enjoy the treatment and rolled over on its side too, stretching the legs and closed her eyes.

“She’s so adorable…” Asami murmured under her breath, still petting the dog affectionately. She could get used to waking up like this every day for the rest of her life.

“Just like you”, raspy voice said while nuzzling closer. “But you smell way nicer.” Asami lifted her head some, to look over her shoulder. “Is that so?” she asked, trying to contain the butterflies from taking over her whole body. But it was hard when Korra had that stupid beautiful grin plastered on her face that could cure all existing diseases and bring world peace and always made Asami’s heart to beat unregularly. Korra had propped herself up on her elbow now, and slowly leaned in, grazing her lips lightly against Asamis. “Yeah…” Korras eyes fluttered closed as she took Asamis lower lip between her own. “And even though Nagas’ kisses are great; they don’t stand a chance against yours.”

Asami smirked. “Are you always this smooth when you wake up?”

Korra chuckled and kissed her again, longer this time. And one kiss became another, and the hand which had been busy petting the dog was now busy stroking Korras cheek, holding her close. Yes. She could definitely get used to this. The kisses were lovingly and caring, the lips soft and a little play full, curiously exploring the other.

Before they could get any further though, a loud whining filled the room. Korra pulled back slightly, eyeing her best friend who had started yet again to shuffle around on the mattress, probably feeling left out. Naga made that grumpy sound again and walked over their legs to push at Korras arm impatiently.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming, just let me wake up first”, Korra said to the dog. Naga barked back at her. Korra rolled her eyes. Asami was confused.

“What’s the matter?”

“She wants to go out and pee. Usually Bolin comes over for her morning walks.” Korra sighed a little and sat up.

“I can do it”, Asami shrugged and sat up as well. “If I can borrow some clothes, I can take her out on a run while you freshen yourself up.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I always run on Sunday mornings anyway. It could be fun.”

Korra smiled brightly at her, and moved in for a series of happy and a little sloppy kisses. “Thank you, ‘Sami. I really appreciate it”, she said when she was done. Asami answered with another kiss. She knew they should really get out of bed, but damn those lips were addictive, and it didn’t take long before Asami was on top of Korra, fingers tangled in brown locks and arms around her waist.  
They stayed like that for another minute or five, until Asami was strong enough to pull back with a grin so big her entire face would probably be sore tomorrow.

“Please hurry back to me”, Korra whispered against her lips, eyes full of joy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run like my ass is on fire”, Asami chuckled, brushing away strands of hair from Korras face.

“Just don’t burn it, cause I really like your ass…” Korra smirked as Asamis eyes went big as tennis balls when she squeezed her rear.

“Oh, so who’s checking out who now?” she raised an eyebrow and sat back up again in Korras lap, dragging the girl up with her.

“Can you blame me? It’s always right in front of my eyes like all the time! And I don’t mind having a view like that.”  
Korra looked at her with the most innocent eyes that only puppies could do, and Asami wanted to push her down on the bed and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t though. But she did laugh a little and gave Korra a quick peck on her lips and got off the bed. Or, she tried to get out of it. A firm hand held on to her hip, while the other had sneaked its way around her neck, pulling her forward to meet those brilliant set of lips once again.

‘ _I guess Naga has to wait a little bit longer…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, peace, peaceeee...! (8) Just me watching the Eurovision last night? 
> 
> Anywaay, I think it's three or so chapters left of this, since I cant really come up with more stuff for these two, but those last three will be a little angsty, very dorky, tons of fluff and me trying to convince myself to write a more 'mature' chapter. hah. 
> 
> Thats all, ha de gött hej


	10. Förlåtelsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Förlorade mitt sökljus_  
>  _Högt upp i ett sekelskifteshus_  
>  _Jag glömde min drivkraft_  
>  _Det finns inget hjärta_  
>  _Om du inte har kul_  
>  _Jag förlorade mig själv_  
>  _Allting i min värld gick sönder_  
>  _Och nu till slut så förlorar jag dig_  
>  _Jag har förlorat_  
>  _Allt är förlorat._  
>   
>  Or; Enough with the fluff!

More often than not during her waken time, Asami Sato thought she was dreaming. Or had died and went to the Spirit World. Either way it didn’t really matter as long as her girlfriend was there with her. The recent weeks had been filled of curious fingers, ice blue eyes full of mischief, beautiful wholehearted laughs, sweet cuddles and a lot of amazing kisses. And not to mention the very hot make-out sessions they’ve been having lately. All and all, Asami’s life was great right now, and it seemed like Korra felt the same.

Maybe that’s why she barely noticed the small changes in her lovely new girlfriend. It was mostly in the evenings, when Korra got home from her rehab session with Katara, her rehabilitation trainer. Even though she didn't look the part since she was always smiling brightly whenever she saw Asami, she could tell that Korra was moody and her mind somewhere else.

When Asami did catch those moments, she tried her best to cheer Korra up, with back rubs or ice cream or video games and hugs and soothing words. And it worked. Or, that was what Asami thought.

So came that day Korra had warned her about. That day that looked much like the other lovely days they had been sharing together. Asami slept at Korras, like she's been doing a lot lately, and they had gone to the coffee shop for breakfast. Korra had been her happy goofy self, maybe a little tired, but who wasn't on a morning at the end of the week? Asami had kissed (or several kisses) her good bye and wished her a wonderful day.

After a workday filled with meetings and a lot of doodles looking like Korra later, said person called her.

"Hey beautiful, I was just about to call you”, Asami said feeling giddy by just seeing the caller id on her SatoPhone.

“Hey ‘Sams… Spirits it’s so nice to hear your voice.”

It didn’t sound like Korra at all. The voice was still hers but it seemed… defeated, and weak. Instantly Asami knew something was wrong.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I just… had a really rough day and I wanted to hear your voice.”

‘ _Is she drunk?’_

“You want me to come over? I can be there in twenty minutes.”

“No, no it’s alright, I could use some time alone. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Korra had never turned her down like that before, but Asami respected her decision on the need to be alone, even if it stung a little. But everyone needs time for themselves every now and then. She still had that nagging feeling that something wasn’t right, though.  

“Yeah sure, I understand.” She tried hard not to sound so disappointed, not wanting Korra to feel bad about it, but you could clearly hear it in her voice. “I uh… see you tomorrow then.”

“Hey, ’Sami?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the beautiful one.” That sounded a lot more like the Korra Asami knew and lov... liked (oh who was she kidding, she was totally in loved with Korra). It made her chuckle and a little sad too when she’s supposed to be the one making Korra smile and not the other way round.

“You’re such a dork”, she answered and heard Korra chuckle on the other end.

“I’m pretty sure that’s on you as well.”

They talked a little more before hanging up. The last of the conversation felt lighter, and maybe Asami didn’t had to worry after all.

* * *

 

She did worry about it though, and when Asami got to the coffee shop the next morning she wasn’t too surprised that Korra were nowhere to be seen. The lump in her chest which had been there since that weird phone call yesterday grew bigger.

“Hey Bolin, where’s Korra?”

The barista turned to her with a gloomy expression. “She didn’t want to come this morning. But she told me to tell you she’s alright and you shouldn’t worry.” Somehow, that didn’t comfort her one bit.

“I don’t know Bolin, she was so happy yesterday morning, and then she called me and sounded nothing like herself. How can I not be worried?”

“It’s just hard for her, you know? Being a whole year since the accident and all”, Bolin said, sounding more depressing than she ever heard the otherwise cheerful boy. But it was that last sentence that made her heart to sink to the bottom of her stomach.

“It’s… it’s a year since the accident?” She felt like such a moron for not realizing that sooner. 

“She didn’t tell you?” Bolin asked confused.

“No…” Now, all Asami wanted to do was to call Korra, or even get over there to see her and tell her it’s okay to be angry and hold her close and let her know she’s not alone. Deciding on the latter, Asami started to gather her things to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Please Asami, I know it’s hard to stay away, but if she doesn’t want us around, we have to respect that. She’ll come around, she just needs time for herself right now.” Bolin looked at her with kind green eyes, and she knew that he as well would do anything for his best friend, and he too must be having a hard time respecting Korras wishes. She took a deep breath and nodded at him. “For what is worth, Korra’s been a lot happier cause of you.” He smiled at her sincerely, making her feel a little better.

“Let me know if you have any news”, she replied and squeezed the hand on her shoulder, and then she left.

* * *

 

The following days were much the same, the only news she got from Bolin was the same as the day before; Korra didn’t want to see nor talk to either of them and while Bolin had tried to talk to her she had just screamed at him to get out. So, Asami waited. But on the fifth day of Korras absence Asami couldn’t bear it any longer and went over there despite Bolin’s objections.

It looked like a bomb had gone off in the flat. All piles of books were torn down and scattered all over the floor, those neatly stacks of glasses and dinner plates was in thousands of pieces on the kitchen floor. The whole room felt stuffy and smelled of hard liquor. 

Asami found Korra sitting on the floor, next to one of the huge factory windows, looking out. Her eyes were red and puffy, the dark brown hair a dishevelled mess and it seemed like she’d been wearing the same clothes for days. The trusting white fluff lay close next to her, with her head in Korras lap, trying to give some consolation to her best friend.

Not far from the duo were the wheelchair on its side and in more pieces Asami remember it could be in.

Slowly walking up to them, Asami was hit by a new wave of the strong liquor smell. Naga watched from her owners lap as Asami knelt down next to them, trying to catch her girlfriends' eyes. But those beautiful blue eyes stayed firmly put, far away from her own green ones.

"Korra-"

"I told you not to come." The voice was harsh and bitter.

"Korra please, I just want to help you.”

"No one can help me.”

Asami struggled. She really wanted to put a hand on the dark skinned cheek and make the girl to face her, but she wasn’t sure how Korra would react. "You will walk again Korra, you just have to be patient. You’re still healing."

"It's been a year Asami!" Korra’s raised voice startled poor Naga, and while the dog was the smart one to back off, while Asami did not. "I've been training every day for months now and what can I do? Nothing! I can’t barley wipe my fucking ass or take my clothes off without help. I'll be a fucking cripple for the rest of my life.” She was so angry her whole face was red and on the brink of tears. Asami moved her hand to grip her shoulder but as she expected Korra just shrugged it off.

“This is not how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be the one everyone was depending on, the one everyone would come to for help, the captain of my team. And then I screw everything up and now I’m the one who needs to depend on everyone else, being a fucking burden to everyone around me.”

“You saved a child, Korra. Your little brother would be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Asami tried, feeling like she was at the verge of tears as well.

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t.” It was barely audible, but Asami heard the quiet words. Korra looked down at her shaking fists while the tears started streaming down her face and staining her already dirty top. “I know I shouldn’t be thinking it, but if I could rewind time, I would.”

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra then, and when Korra started to yell at her to let go and tried to push her away, Asami just tightened the grip and let Korra twist and turn in her embrace until she didn’t have any strength left. The yells became heavy sobs and a broken voice repeating “It’s not fair” and the arms hitting Asami fell to her sides of exhaustion. Korra’s head moved down to lean on Asami’s shoulder as the tears was running freely and soaking her shirt.

They sat like that for so long that Asamis knees and back started hurting because of the uncomfortable position, and then they sat for a while longer. Eventually did the sobbing died down as well, and Asami wondered if Korra had fallen asleep.

Even though Korra smelled of alcohol and could really use a shower, Asami slowly let go of the tight grip and gently hook one of her arms under Korras knees to lift her up and move her to the bed. Naga followed and as soon as Korra hit the bed, so did Naga, lying down next to her owner’s side.

Asami didn’t remove any of her clothes but the socks, replacing them with Korras fluffy sleeping socks she always wore to bed. As she tucked her in, Asami felt those familiar fingers closing around her wrist. A pair of sad, bloodshot blue eyes looked back at her.

“Don’t go, please.” It almost broke Asami’s Do-Not-Cry barrier. She moved to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Korra, put an arm around her waist to come as close she could, so Korra would feel her being there.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

It didn’t take Korra long to fall asleep after that, and Asami held her for another hour before getting off the bed, because it was in the middle of the day and she needed to distract her wandering mind, and maybe go lock herself up in the bathroom and cry herself. Which she did, for a little while.

* * *

 

It’s was evening when Korra woke up to a tidy apartment and the smell of something burnt. Asami had heard her stirring and was already next to the bed with a large glass of water and painkillers. She sat down on the bedside and stroked her cheek.

“Hey, Cute-cumber.” The stupid nickname made Korra smile, even if it was a tiny one. Korra still looked really tired, but the blue eyes weren’t as red as before. She tried to lift her head but then groaned to what probably was the worst of headaches.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I never want to drink ever again. Except for water maybe." She groaned again when she sat up in the bed and took big gulps of the water Asami handed her. After inhaling the pain killers as well her gaze fell on Asami hands.

"You're hurt", she said concerned and reached for the hand with a Band-Aid on every finger.

**/10 minutes earlier/**

_'How hard can it be, it’s just vegetables-'_

"Owh, f-fuck!"

_'You're burning the rice...and kinda the whole place.'_

"Shit! shitshitshit ow ow ow fu-"

/-----//-----/

"Oh! It’s nothing, I'm fine, I uh... I thought I could make you some dinner and um. Is pizza okay?" Asami said with an embarrassed smile and light blush on her cheeks. That's when Korra noticed how exceptionally clean the whole flat was, well except for the kitchen where all pots and pans were out and the cabinets wide open.

"How did I manage to sleep through all this..." Korra murmured surprised as she looked around.

"Well in your defence, I tried to be quiet. But yeah, you're quite the heavy sleeper." They looked at each other, until Korras expression turned sad, and she averted her eyes that started to water.  "You wasn't supposed to see me like this", she said quietly as the tears fell. Asami pressed her palm against a wet cheek.

“Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Korra. We are in a relationship, remember? That means I’ll always be there for you, to support you when you are in those dark places, to comfort you when you’re sad or angry, and love you unconditionally. All I see right now is this beautiful and amazing and cute girl I kept staring at for weeks at the coffee shop.” Asami gave her an encouraging smile, but Korra just stared at her.

“You… you love me?”

Asamis eyes widened. ‘ _Did I say-‘_

 _‘Yeah, you pretty much did. And it’s true so what's the problem?_ ’

‘ _I CAN’T TELL HER THAT WHEN SHE FEELING BAD! SHE WILL THINK I ONLY SAID IT BECAUSE OF THIS AND_ -‘

"Asami?" Another voice interrupts her inner panicking monologue, and Asami realized she probably looked super weird and hadn't replied in a while which Korra must think she didn’t mean any on the stuff she just said and… Okay Asami, please sit down in the boat. She took one deep breath and looked into Korra’s blue eyes.

"I do. I know it's only been a couple of months, and I'm not someone who says that very often, but these past months with you has been some of the best ones in my entire life.” She took Korra’s hand. "You don't have to say it back to me, I understand if you don’t. After all, I've been crushing on you way longer than we've been together." She felt herself blushing like the little dork she was. Korra looked down at their entwined hands, watching as Asamis Band-Aid covered thumb brushed over her knuckles. It looked like she wanted to say something too, but in the end she just nodded her head and pulled Asami in for a shaky hug to show her own affections.

“Thank you”, she whispered against Asami’s neck. Asami answered by hugging her tighter and caressed her back.

* * *

 

Korra got slowly better by the following days. Sure there were still times she would feel like everything was against her, but they weren’t as bad anymore. And now she would actually talk to Asami or Bolin instead of just close herself off from everyone. It was like she finally truly accepted what she’s going through and that it would take time to heal.

And maybe that’s what it took for her to move forward in her healing process. Because soon after that, something amazing happened.


	11. Vintervila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Någon spelar på ett piano ovanför_  
>  _en haltande, klumpig Für Elise_  
>  _Hon dansar runt som för att visa att hon hör_  
>  _Jag älskar allt hon gör_  
>   
>  Or, there's this saying in Sweden, that 'The one who wait for something good, never waits too long.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and this is by far the worst chapter of em all. Just a heads up. ok ha de gött hej.

"Oh I got you now, Sato."

"Yeah you keep telling me that..."

"AHA!" Bolin exclaimed while standing from his seat. He had just moved one of his pieces to what he thought was a winning position on the board. Asami furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, looking and found an actual winning move.

"Sorry, Bo", she said and moved her winning piece. Bolin's excited grin went upside down and an alarming scream came out of his mouth.

“NOOOOO! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, I HAD YOU!”

“I’m pretty sure you were never close, bud”, chuckled Korra who was snuggled up next to Asami on the sofa.

They were all sitting in the coffee house after closing hours, and since Bolin had the last shift he had asked the gang to come down and play some board games. The games they had played so far was Cluedo, Trivial Pursuit and since an hour ago Bolin wanted to own Asami in Pai sho, making the others either watch or play something else. Bolin had also taught Asami and Opal how to make the foam leaf in lattes, and Asami, the ever fast learner, made one to Korra with a foam heart while Bolin made the same for Opal (oh yeah, Bopal had been going out ever since that football game, and they were even more obnoxious than Korra and Asami). Kuvira wasn’t that fond of either pretty looking coffee foam or board games, so she took the time she wasn’t playing to cuddle with Korras adorable dog.

What do you want to play next? Monopoly?" Asked Asami as Opal tried to sooth Bolin's fake tears. Korra was about to say "Yes!!!" When Bolin cut her off.

"Not if you still wanna be friends with Korra."

"Hey! I'm not so bad! And you know that was no reasonable price for that street!"

"Oh, but it was, there are no rules on how to sell and trade your streets!"

Before the both of them got into another fight (it would be the third of the evening) Kuvira said "How bout some card games? At least then Miss Genius over there doesn't need to pretend she doesn't know the answer."

"Wait what?" Korra looked confused at Asami, who was busy looking very intensely at a Pai sho piece. The arm around her waist squeezed her closer to its owner.

"Okay, yes, I _may_ have known all the answers but we were having so much fun and I didn't want it to end after five rounds..." She felt herself blushing like crazy, but then she also felt a hand caressing her cheek and looked up into those gorgeous eyes.

"You're such a dork. A dork that's too good for this world." Korra smiled brightly before kissing Asami softly, and Asami thought she would melt from it.

They ended up playing Chicago, when Kuvira announced she was heading home, and Asami decided to go as well. She did have that super important video call with some investors tomorrow morning.

"So Korra seems like she's doing okay", Kuvira said as they walked down the road to Asami's flat.

Asami nodded. "I think she's finally accepting herself and what happened to her."

"That's good to hear. And what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and relieved, you know. Just seeing Korra like that happy cute goofball I fell in love with again makes my heart soar.” She couldn’t help to smile when she thought about Korra smiling. Kuvira stopped in her tracks to look at her.

“You really do love this one, do you?”

“I do, yes.”

“Well, I’m happy for you. For the both of you.” Kuvira threw an arm around her shoulders and hugged her sideways. “So, when’s the wedding? If you put me in one of those hideous bridesmaids dresses I will end you.” Asami laughed and smacked her best friends shoulder and they walked like that the rest of the way, joking about weddings and stupid things they got into while at uni.

* * *

Asami was in a very good mood. She had spent a whole day in the lab, working on a new prototype, without a care in the world. It was nice. Just to be able to do stuff like that whenever she wanted, or needed. It wasn't until half past six Asami got out of her creative haze, but it was fine, she got a lot done this session and was very satisfied with her progress. With her hair up in a messy bun and grease smudges on her face and hands and the grey henley, she walked back to her office to gather her things and go home. She took out her phone out of the charger and was greeted with a couple of notifications, most of them from Opal, but the only one she read was that from Korra.

 **Korra:** Hey 'Sami, could you come over after work? I have something I really need to tell you and it can’t wait.

She didn't know why, but Asami instantly thought something was wrong. And she was supposed to get off work at five!

Cursing herself for being so stupid to leave her phone behind she ran down to her car and drove way over the speed limit to reach Korra's flat.

"Korra?!" She stumbled into the apartment and found her girlfriend sitting on the sofa. If Asami would've taken a chill pill before acting like a crazy person, she would have seen a Korra who was at ease and had the biggest freaking smile on her lips and a flat that was only lit up by candles. But she didn't, so this is how it went down;

"Korra! Korra are you okay? Shit I'm so sorry, I forgot to bring my phone to the lab." Asami looked around and thought something was missing. "Where's Naga? Fuck is she lost? Is it why you called me? Fuck fuck! I'm so sorry-"

"Asami!" Korra almost laughed taking her hands to make Asami to really look at her. "Calm down! Naga's fine, she's with Bolin.” Asami looked dumbfounded at her.

“Bolin?” she asked, feeling even more stupid.

Korra chuckled that cute chuckle she did sometimes and nodded. “Yes! I asked you here because, just. Just look!” Korra couldn’t hide the excitement as her eyes glanced downward at her legs on the divan. With an even more confusing gaze, Asami followed her eyes down her legs and feet. Which were bare, by the way.

‘ _That’s weird, Korra’s never barefoot…’_

And then out of nowhere, Korras toes moved. It wasn’t much, and Asami would’ve probably missed it if she had been blinking, but she saw it.

With her jaw down on the floor somewhere, Asami watched as the tiny toes went up and down in slowly, amazing movements.

“You… your…” She didn’t know what to say, she just walked around the sofa to sit on her knees in front of Korra’s feet. Asami reached out a finger to touch the big toe and gently stroke over the soft skin.

“That tickles…”

"You felt that?" she said in awe and put both hands on the foot.

"Yes", Korra answered with a small laugh and tears in her eyes. Asami sees it and moves up to embrace Korra in a tight hug, while laughing with her in happiness.

"I knew you could do it", she whispered against the dark brown hair and took in the sweet familiar scent.

"I think I'm ready", Korra said after a moment of silence, and Asami lifted her head off her shoulder to look Korra in the eyes.

Oh. They had talked about sex that first time Asami stayed the night, and though she _really_ wanted to, she was a little relieved to learn that Korra wanted to hold it off until she was ready. Mostly because all Asami’s previous relationships had started with sex, and ended in disaster. And she really liked Korra, no scratch that, she loved her, so she didn’t want to ruin this great thing they had going. And a little because Asami wasn’t sure _she_ was ready at that moment.

“Are you sure?”

Korra nodded her head, and Asami sat back a little and then she saw all the candles, and holy spirits there was a _lot_ of candles placed out around the flat, even at the top steps of the spiral staircase.

“Bolin helped me, if you wondering how I managed to put them all up. I didn’t want all of them, but you know Bolin…” Korra chuckled lightly and started to scratch her neck. And right then and there, Asami could guess what all the text from Opal was about.

“It’s lovely. Just like you”, Asami replied, smiling at her blushing goofball. She pecked her lips. “I’m ready too. Let me just go freshen up a bit, and I will see you in a bit, in that bed?”

“It’s a date”, Korra smirked and kissed her again before she got up to head for the bathroom.

The first thing Asami did when she got into the other room, was to freak out.

‘ _It’s happening! It’s totally happening and I look like THIS?! Oh spirits look at my face!’_ She started to furiously rub away the grease from her face and hands.

‘ _What about your clothes, grease monkey? Do you even have a matching set of undies?’_

‘ _Shit!’_ Asami lifted the grey henley and got greeted by one of her prettier bras, a black lacy thing.

‘ _Oh thank spirits…!’_ She pulled at her cargo pants and groaned loudly. Off course she had picked the rainbow striped mini shorts to wear this morning.

‘ _Okay, it’s fine, Korra likes them, she said so plenty times.’_

 _‘Sure, but… you still need to do something about the rest.’_ Yeah, there were no chance she would go out there looking like this. Her eyes caught something white next to the laundry bag. It was a shirt Korra wore a couple of days ago, and it still smelled like her.

‘ _Perfect.’_  

* * *

She found Korra sitting on the bed with pillows propped up behind her back and the white covers over her legs. Her blue eyes left the hands in her lap when she heard the door to the bathroom opened, and when she saw Asami, her mouth fell open.

Asami had left her trousers and top in the bathroom, and wore the white shirt and underwear with her raven black hair down.

“You wear that shirt way better than me…” Korra said, looking her up and down longingly. Asami couldn’t help but to blush as she finally stood by the bed and started to fiddle with the top button.

“So you don’t want me to take it off then?” she answered with a small wink.

“I would rather do it myself”, Korra smirked and lifted up the covers so Asami could straddle her lap. “Spirits, you’re so hot…“ she murmured as she put her hands on Asami’s thighs, caressing them softly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Asami bit her bottom lip, taking in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend, wearing nothing but a light blue muscle tank and a pair of panties. She wrapped her hands around Korras neck, fingers twisting around brown locks, and she slowly leaned forward to capture those soft lips.

They started off with small kisses that became heated ones with playful tongues seeking for dominance, hands roaming the other’s body. Korra moved to kiss down Asami’s jaw and neck, to reach that sweet spot under the ear she knew would make Asami to whimper, all while her hands were busy unbuttoning the shirt.

Asami gasped by Korra’s ministrations, already feeling the excitement building up between her legs. Her hands reached down to the hem of Korra’s tank top, and pulled back slightly to remove it from that tensed upper body. With the shirt and tank gone, their lips clashed together again as Korra tugged her closer in a desperate attempt to come closer, to feel, to touch every inch of each other. Her strong arms pushed Asami upwards so her lips could yet again go down neck to the collarbone, to end up nibbling on a bra clad breast. Asami let out a tiny whimper, and jerked her hips to grind against Korra’s toned stomach. Korra reached behind Asami’s back to unclasp the black bra and then put two fingers down the mini shorts to peel them off as well.

Just like Asami had seen Korra naked, had Korra seen her naked, because you know, several sleep overs and showers and the fact that they were both girls and Asami feeling more and more comfortable around her girlfriend, it only felt natural. And then Korra had done everything to not blatantly stare at Asami, even if it was hard. So when she was finally able to stare, and to touch those parts she’d been wanting to touch for quite some time now, she couldn’t help but to lick her lips in desire.

“Like what you see?” Asami asked quietly, putting a hand on the tanned cheek.

“You’re stunning. So, so beautiful.” Korras hands danced gently over her body, light fingers moved from the back of her neck to cup a breast to squeeze her waist until one hand found its way down between Asamis legs. The ice blue eyes caught light greens, waiting for permission.

Asami nodded and before she knew it, she felt a pair of fingers sliding in between her wet folds and she let out a small moan. Those delicious fingers knew exactly what they were doing, making slow circles around the bundle of nerves before one finger eases its way through the wet entrance, and curled slightly on its way out. Asami twitched of pleasure in Korra’s tight hold around her waist, she could already tell the orgasm wasn’t far away. She tried her best to hold out but then Korra sucked at her pulse point and added another finger, thrusting faster while keeping her palm pressed firmly against her core. Another thrust or two was all it took before Asami tensed up, nails digging into Korra’s back, and a soundless scream erupt from her throat. She saw stars as the pleasure exploding in her whole body. It was only when her heart didn’t pound as hard and her breathing was close to normal again, she managed to grab Korra’s wrist to stop the thrusting, not sure she could handle another so close to the first.

She slowly eased the fingers out, while placing light kisses on her neck and jaw.

“I would’ve never taken you for a quiet comer”, Korra said when she reached her lips. Asami just panted, but smiled. “Well, how ‘bout we find out which one you are right away.”


	12. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Det är vackert ibland._  
>   
>  Or;  
> A wee bit more fluff, especially furry white fluff.

It was Tuesday after lunch, and Asami had taken the rest of the day off to follow Korra to her physical therapy session. She was sat in a very comfy chair with a magazine in her hands (which she hadn’t even looked in yet) and Naga lying on the floor next to her, watching Korra holding her whole body up by pure upper body muscles (Asami could only imagine how her stomach looked underneath that top). And some leg muscles, of course. Most of her hair was pulled back in the tiniest ponytail Asami had ever seen, and thought she looked so stupidly cute. Korra hadn’t walked a single step yet but looked already exhausted, sweating like crazy just by standing there with shaky tense (and _really_ sexy) arms and a death grip on the hand railings.

“Y-you didn’t have to come with me, you know”, Korra managed to huff out.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind taking the day off just to look at this view”, Asami smirked and made a wink. Korra snorted and rolled her eyes. Even though her forehead was dripping and the tank top were more or less soaked, she still managed to look great.

“Yeah, well… maybe I should come over there so you can get an even better one.”

“Maybe you should.” Asami grinned widely as Korra chuckled a little, and took a deep breath. With great effort did Korra move her right leg slightly forward, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She took another step and almost fell.

“You don’t have to rush, Korra”, her therapist, Katara said. “Deep calm breaths, take your time.”

Instead of crumple the magazine (she did want to read it at some point), Asami tossed it aside and stood up to watch Korra take step after step to the end of the handrail where she was standing. Like the fearless and impatient girl she was, Korra let go of the rails to walk the last two steps she needed to reach, and of course fall into Asami’s embrace. Asami stumbled a little cause of the surprised weight but managed to stay upright with Korra holding on to her. After much panting (from Korra’s side, Asami was still in shock) and chuckles, Korra looked up and said, “Hi.”

_‘Dork.’_

Asami smiled at her. “Hey you.”

“I’m standing up.”

“Yeah, you are.” They giggled again.

“Is it like you thought it would be?” Korra asked while adjusting her hold around Asami’s shoulders.

“I actually thought you were taller”, Asami started, and Korra snorted at her. “But yeah, it’s exactly like I imagine it.” She was about to lean in for a kiss when someone cleared her throat loudly.

“As much as I like seeing you this happy Korra, I think we should try this at least one more time before we call it a day?” Katara said when both girls turned to look at her. Asami started to blush furiously and apologized, while Korra just laughed at her and pecked her red cheek.

* * *

Korra was up and walking in no time, although she needed a cane for the first couple of weeks. Asami had gotten home to Korra’s after a quite busy day at work and just wanted to do something that didn’t take so much effort. She already knew Korra was out running an errand, so after taking Naga for a quick walk in the park close to the flat, Asami thought she could do some laundry. Yes. Laundry. Asami Sato were doing the laundry. It seemed like a good thing to learn, and something that didn’t wasn’t too exhausting. For the first time in her life. And like she had figured out, it wasn’t that hard either.

“Look Naga! Nothing shrank!” She excitedly held up one of her tops for Naga to see, whom just… stood there and wagged her tail expectantly, like she was waiting for something. Weird. Asami pulled out one piece of clothing after the other from the dryer, and when she tossed one of Korra’s colourful socks into the laundry basket, the great white fluffy beast was there in an instant and snatched the sock out of the basket.

“Naga, NO!” Asami got up from the floor to run after the dog that she knew had the shittiest grin ever on her lips while she ran in circles around the flat. Every time Asami was close to catch the dog, Naga would just turn and run the other way.

At one point, Asami did caught Naga and made her let go off the freaking sock, that was all wet and icky and could really need another round in the washing machine. While Asami was busy groaning loudly, Naga ran back to the bathroom to steal more socks.

* * *

When Korra got home that night, she found Asami completely knocked out on the sofa, with Naga on top of her, napping as well. She also saw two of her socks in one of Asami’s hands, and another under Naga’s head. Before waking them up, Korra took a couple of pictures with her phone and chuckled at the scene.

“My two favourite girls cuddling without me?” Korra quietly said as she sat down on the edge, stroking Naga’s head lovingly. The dog lifted its head to nuzzle against it and lick her hand as Asami stirred underneath. “And someone’s been playing with things that’s not hers to play with…” Korra continued taking the blue and yellow sock that lay on Asami’s chest, looking sternly at her dog. Naga tilted her head and gave Korra the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

“Don’t you dare giving her that look”, Asami muttered. Naga looked down at her with the same expression, and then licked her cheek. “Yeah, I love you too girl”, Asami said to the dog before she moved away and got off from the sofa, leaving them alone.

Korra chuckled again. “How was your day?” she asked as Asami yawned and stretched her arms.

“It was exhausting, to say the least. And here I thought it was easy to do the laundry”, Asami rolled her eyes. Korra pecked her cheek and got up to make some tea. “How did it go for you?”

“Well, the administration at school said I could start next semester with classes”, Korra started off. “And Coach said I was welcome back to practice with the team when I don’t need the cane anymore and Katara gives me the green light.”

Asami lifted her head to looked over the edge of the sofa. “That’s great, right?” she asked, and Korra hobbled her way over with that cute lopsided grin plastered on her face.

“Actually, it’s pretty freakin great”, Korra said and leant down to catch Asami’s lips. The kettle beeped twice, announcing the water was done boiling.

“What kind of tea do you want?” Korra asked when she went back to the kitchen.

“What kind do you got?”

“Let’s see… we have Blueberry, Raspberry, Ginseng, Sleepy Time, Green Tea, Green Tea With Lemon, Green Tea With Lemon and Honey, Liver Disaster, Ginger with Honey, Ginger without Honey, Vanilla Almond, White Truffle Coconut, Chamomile, Blueberry Chamomile, Decaf Vanilla, Walnut, Constant Comment aaand Earl Grey.”

Asami was stunned. “Did you just made some of those up?”

Korra started to laugh brightly which only made Asami even more puzzled.

“I know what movie we are watching tonight”, Korra grinned and sat down next to Asami, who scooted closer and nuzzled her neck. They watched the movie Korra suggested in silence, except for small chuckles and slurps and kissing sounds.

“Oh, I got invited to this fundraiser masquerade ball thingy this Saturday…” Asami said an hour or so into the film. They were snuggled up in one corner of the sofa, with Naga taking up the rest.

Korra hummed in acknowledgement, eyes still on the tv.

“So um, I uh, thought maybe you wanted to, you know… come with me? As my date?”

‘ _Ugh, seriously Sato? You sound like a moron.’_

Korra’s gaze fell upon her, and she felt the stupid fucking blush painting her cheeks bright red.

“Are you asking me to _prom_ , Miss Sato?” Korra smirked at her cute blush.

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s stupid grin and comment. “Korra Tonraqdóttir, would you kindly accept my request to be your escort to Saturday’s ball?”

“Hmmm”, Korra pretended to think about the offer (and secretly adored that Asami was still a cute shy mess when it came to asking her out). “Only if I get the first dance with you.”

Asami smiled at her like the dork she is. “I think we can arrange that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since Korra doesn't have a last name, and she’s Tonraq’s daughter it made sense to me to give her that for a last name, cause that’s how it’s was done in the Scandinavian countries back in the day. And with the Icelandic spelling, cause why not?  
> Oh and the movie they saw was obviously Scott Pilgrim vs The World for you uncultured swines that haven’t seen/read the movie/comic. ;P;P;p;P;P;p;p;P;p
> 
> Oh oh! Thanks for all comments, kudos, hits, subscriptions(?)! They are making my day, and like, five days after that too hah. They make want to write this stupid fic forever but all good things must come to an end, eventually. :|


	13. 747

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Du är värd att dö för._

The day of the fundraiser masquerade ball thingy was fast approaching and Asami had thought of _everything_. She had asked in advanced if Korra would mind wearing a suit (she had said it was fine) and gotten her a black suit with a blue bowtie (It was Korra after all, she needed something blue), a black top hat and a white mask to match the white cane she also fixed for her. She even hooked Korra up with a pair of nice and discreetly looking super comfortable shoes (you know those ugly ones no know wants to wear because they are, well ugly as hell, but super good for your feet?).

She is going to look so cute with the little bowtie and top hat and that dorky beautiful face.

Asami herself had gotten a fiery red and black dress with a structured bodice and long flowing skirts along with a black lace mask.

So here's how tonight will go; they will dress up at Korras place, Korra would look dashing and fabulous in her suit and hat, and Asami would look like a stunning fucking goddess in hers, and it would make Korra drool for her all night. When they arrived at the venue they would dance for as long as Korra could muster, and when Korra needed to sit down, Asami would go around and greet important people and be polite like she always was on these things and when Korra was done resting they would dance some more before heading home and make sweet sweet and very hot love for the rest of the night.

Since she’s been flooded with work the past days and pulling all-nighters, Asami and Korra hadn’t seen each other much except for breakfasts at the coffee shop. But the thought of seeing Korra in those clothes kept her working a little harder, if that was even possible.

After a couple of hours of trying to catch up with at least a little more work on Saturday morning, Asami finally arrived at Korras cosy flat. She barely got to open the door when both Korra and Naga was there to greet her with warm hugs and kisses (today it was actually Korra who did all the kissing).

"I've missed you", Korra said in between pecks. "It should be illegal to work so much."

Asami chuckled, or tried. "Well, I'm all yours until Monday morning." Korra let go of her so she could bend down to pet Naga before following them both back in.

"Did you get the packages?"

"Yes! Yours in the bathroom, thought you wanted to take a shower before." Korra hobbled over to the sofa were her own package laid. "Can I just ask you one question though?" she said while pulling on the top hat and covered her eyes with the white mask. "Did you have a crush on Tuxedo mask when you were younger?"

Asami snorted. And maybe blushed a little and looked anywhere but at her girlfriend.

"Pft, Tuxedo Mask? No? Who's that anyway, I don't know..."

"Are you sure, Miss Sato?" Korra moved closer wagging her eyebrows and gave her that stupid lopsided grin. Asami moved in to lift Korra up and was just about to dumped her onto the bed and tickle the life out of her when there was no bed to toss her on, only an empty desk and just as empty book shelf.

“Where’s the mattress?” She asked, still holding Korra in the air and twirled a little on the spot to get a better look. Spirits she getting heavier…

“I moved it back up to the loft!” Korra laughed while holding on to her shoulders for dear life. “And I since you really don’t have any space to work from home _here_ , I thought we could change that.” Asami just stood there, staring at the new office-like space. She lifted her head so she could look into the ocean blue eyes. There was nothing but happiness and kindness in them. And maybe a little mischief.

“I mean, not that you can bring one of your new prototypes and stuff but maybe some paperwork or a laptop?” Korra chuckled awkwardly when Asami didn’t say anything, just looked very weird. She did come to her senses though, when she too realized how weird she was acting. She turned around and laid Korra down on the sofa with herself on top and pushed her lips against Korras who happily returned all the kisses.

“It’s wonderful, thank you”, she finally said breathlessly, stroking her cheek.

“Thank you for being amazing.” Korra raised of her hands to Asamis neck and crashed their lips together again. They stayed like that for another hour, kissing and cuddling, exchanging small talk before Asami had to get out of the warm comfy cocoon to have that promised shower.

Forty minutes later Asami got out of the bathroom, and like she predicted, Korra almost tripped on herself even though she was standing perfectly still.

“Wow Asami, you look... wow.” Korra was staring at her with her mouth hanging open. She tried really hard, but it was impossible for Asami not to blush like a total dork by the way Korra looked at her (who also looked stunning by the way). “At first I felt kinda awkward wearing this but seeing you in that… I’m glad I’m not wearing a dress.”

Asami let out a weird ‘pfffcht’ sound and tried to hide her face in the crook of Korras neck. “I swear my cheeks will burn right off if you don’t stop being so smooth.” She could literary hear the lopsided grin in her voice as Korra said “Maybe I could kiss the heat away? You know, cause I’m so cool.” Yeah, she could totally hear Korras eyebrows wiggle too.

After a few nibbling kisses and a serious need of reapplying red lipstick (and maybe wash some off, for one of them) they were good to go. Naga had been dropped off at Bolin’s before Asami asked their private chauffeur for the evening to take them to the masquerade ball where a night filled of dancing and warm smiles and being in love awaited the two girls.

The event was located in the larger and older banquet hall in the Republic City Hall. That meant high ceilings with enormous chandeliers that glitters and blank wooden floors with beautiful carvings. The decorations made Asami think about something out of a Disney film, with white table cloths and colourful flower arrangements.

Even though it was hard to tell because of the masks, it was clearly that anyone who had serious money was invited to the ball and to of course, donate a pretty sum of their fortune to the charity which most of them really didn’t knew nor cared what it was. Well, except for Asami maybe. She always looked up what the funding were for and how it was supposed to be invested and made sure that none of the money went to the wrong people.

Asami had been to a few of these things already, and in this room particularly so many times she can’t even count them on her fingers anymore, so it was a pleasant change to see how the goofball on her arm would react. And yeah, it was great. Under the white mask were those beautiful blue eyes wide as tea saucers and beyond mesmerized by absolutely everything they caught site of. Asami decided to stop just short of the stairs down to the dancefloor so Korra wouldn’t stumble and fall because she was busier looking at the big paintings hanging on the walls than where she put her feet.

“This place is magical”, she said in awe, and it made Asamis heart to flutter in her chest and her lips to curl into a dorky smile. “Is all parties like this?”

“Yes, pretty much. But without the masks”, Asami said as the blue eyes turned to her.

“Then I declare myself your prom date for eternity.” Korra grinned proudly and tipped her top hat. She then held out her hand. “And as your eternal prom date I ask you now if I may have this dance?”

Asami felt like a princess when she took the tanned hand in hers and got escorted down (okay, it maybe was Asami who was the one escorting, but what the heck, like Glen’s mom would’ve said) the stairs to the middle of the floor where they would stay for the most of the evening. Their dancing was slower than the other couples around them, but Asami didn’t mind, it gave her time to admire how well of a dancer Korra was. She told her later that she actually loved to dance. Everything from ballroom dancing to twerking, apparently. After three or so songs were Korra in need of some sitting down time, so while Korra went to find two empty seats next to one of the many tables, Asami went to the bar for some drinks.

“Miss Sato! You look absolutely terrific this evening”, an older man she knew as the head of Cabbage Corp greeted her, and while Asami really didn’t want to stand around and talk to anyone except for Korra, she knew it was necessary so she stayed and talked for a moment. She did have a good view of Korra from where she stood though, sitting by herself looking around the room until she caught Asami’s eyes. She mouthed a small ‘I’m sorry’ in her direction, and Korra nodded a ‘take your time’ kind of nod and smiled back at her.

It took Asami another fifteen minutes just to get to the freaking bar that was only meters away. And of course, at the bar stood none other than Opal. What in the Spirit World is she doing here?

“Looking smokin’ tonight Sato”, Opal smirked at her from the bar.

“Opal, didn’t know you were here”, Asami answered back and ordered two drinks.

“It was a last minute thing, mom couldn’t make it and dad didn’t wanna go alone”, Opal shrugged and took a sip of her pink drink. “I’m guessing you’re here with Korra?”

“Yeah, and she’s actually waiting for me…” Asami glanced back at where Korra sat. She was still there, but talking to someone Asami didn’t recognize. By the looks of it, Korra seemed to knew the person, a girl in the same age.

‘ _It’s probably just someone from school, nothing to be worried about. She has a life besides you, you know.’_

‘ _I know that! It’s just… that girl is really pretty…’_

“Looks to me like she’s doing alright by herself”, Opal interrupts her thoughts, watching Korra as well.

Korra lifted one hand to scratch her neck.

‘ _So, she’s nervous. Is that good? Oh, now she’s blushing too.’_

“Should I head over there?” Asami asked out loud, still watching Korra.

Opal snickered beside her. “I think someone’s a little jelly.”

“I’M NOT JELLY!” Asami cleared her throat. “I mean, I’m not _jealous_ , I’m just… concerned for her, that’s all. Concerned. Not jealous- oh shut it Beifong!” She glared at her so called friend who roared with laughter.

“Seriously Asami, that you’re the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world makes me wonder who played Jumanji.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“You know you love me!”

“Whatever, Gossip Girl.” Asami quickly grabbed the drinks and turned around so Opal couldn’t embarrass her further and walked as casually she could, excusing her way through the thick crowd. By the time she got to the table, the girl stood awfully close to Korra, leaning down so their faces were aligned. The girl had long brown hair and gorgeous features with an impeccable piece of mint green silky dress on her body and with what looked like expensive diamonds around her neck.

Asami stopped short a couple of paces away, in case she actually interrupts something important.

“We were good for each other Korra. We can be like that again now. I can cheer from the stands like I used to, and you can score goal after goal”, the girl lifted her hand to cup Korras cheek. “And when you’ve won the game, you get your reward…”

“Sorry it took so long, I seriously believe that Mr Takahashi loves hearing his own voice”, Asami said loudly enough to cut off the rest of the sentence. The girl backed off, even if it was just to glare at her. Korra looked relieved to see her. “Did I interrupt something?” she continues, casually sipping at her drink.

“Asami! No, you weren’t. Jenna was just leaving”, Korra replied, her eyes back on the girl called Jenna.

“Oh, so this is the bitch you’ve replaced me with”, Jenna spit out like a bad taste in her mouth. Wow, that escalated quickly.

“Excuse me?” Asami said with furrowed brows.

“Don’t talk to her that way”, Korra replied, voice full of anger. “You don’t get to say stuff like that anymore, Jenna. I didn’t replace you, you broke up with me.”

So this is the girl who up and left Korra. Asami felt as rage started to boil in her chest and took a deep breath and counted to ten very quickly to cool. She put a hand on Korras shoulder to try to calm her down a little.

“I think it would best if you leave”, Asami said smoothly, like she was handling one of the many greedy investors she had encountered over the years.

Jenna glared daggers at her yet again. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m _that bitch_ who is actually concerned about Korras well-being, unlike you.”

“You know nothing (Jon Snow) about me.”

“I know enough. And doing what you did to her makes you an awful human being and showing up here after a year and play on her emotions to get her back now when she’s better? You should be fucking ashamed of yourself.”

Asami stood tall with a hard stare against the other girl, who, were actually the same height as Asami. Shit. But not as intimidating like our hero.

“Korra is the kindest, strongest, most considerate person I have ever met, and you should be lucky to even be in the same room as her.”

Jenna just stared between her and Korra, until her eyes finally settled on Korra. “Fine, whatever. I don’t need this shit. Hope you’re happy now Korra.” And then she was gone. Asami watched her until she disappeared into the big crowd, and turned around to face Korra who was now standing up from her chair.

“I’m so-“ she got cut off when Korra embraced her in a tight hug and she returned it instantly. They stood like that for a couple of moments before Korra let go of the tight grip and brought their lips together for a quick kiss. “Let’s drink up and get back to the dancefloor. I don’t feel all dance out yet.” Asami smiled at her.

“Let’s.”

* * *

They barely made it through the front door before Korra tossed her cane away and pushed Asami up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Asami tipped the top hat off Korras head by twirling her fingers around those thick brown locks.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this”, Korra said between kisses and moved her hands further down from Asamis waist.

“Do wha- Korra!” Asami let out a surprised shriek when Korra bent down and lifted her legs and feet off the floor to lock them around her own hips. She chuckled breathlessly, her arms already shaking of the extra weight. Feeling like she got a firm grip on Asami, Korra lifted her head to look at her. Korra had red smudges around her dorky grin plastered mouth, which also complemented her tinted cheeks. “You have been driving me insane all night with that dress”, she murmured. “You always do. In a good way.” Asami kissed her again. “And the way you handled the Jenna thing…” Korra continued. “It was kinda hot.”

Asami smirked at her half lidded eyes. “Yeah? Maybe I should introduce a ‘Bring your girlfriend to work’-day so you get to see me handle things all day…” She winked a little and was pretty sure Korra’s eye rolling meant that she was a dork. Whatever. Korra kissed down to her neck, where she softly grazed the skin with her teeth.

“Korra, your legs are shaking”, Asami said after a while, trying not to moan at the same time. “Maybe you should let me down.” She moved her own legs slightly to get off but Korra held her only tighter, the stubborn ass she was.

“Ngh, s’okay…” Korra huffed. “F-five more minutes.”

“You sure?”

“N-no!” Another surprised shriek came out of Asami, and both girls tasted the floor as Korras legs gave in groan loudly on impact.

“Shit! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?” Asami asked in panic but then Korras groan turned into laughter.

“I’m fine”, she smiled sincerely.

* * *

 Love. It was a word Korra had been thinking about lot lately. She thought she knew what it meant, to be loved by someone, to love someone. It wasn’t until after the accident she had come to realize that she didn’t know anything about what the word truly meant. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and when someone was showing her affection, she was like a lovesick puppy and became in love with the person within the next five minutes.

And then the accident happened. And getting dumped like trash by the one she thought she would spend the rest of her life with felt like that same person ripped your heart out of your chest and squashed it with their own hands until there was nothing left.

In hindsight, Korra understood that all the affection her ex had shown her since they started dating was only because of all attention Korra was getting from being good at football, and when that wasn’t happening anymore, the easy life she dreamt about went away with it and she left Korra.

It was tough, and she spent many nights just crying and started to hate everything about love. Love was nothing like the fairy tales, or the books she read. Love equalled getting hurt and people using her for their own happiness without caring about hers.

And then she met Asami.

Korra didn't know what to think about the girl who had walked up to her table that one morning in the coffee shop. But she was intrigued, even after she got a whole chai latte all over her lap. And somehow had that girl with the raven black hair and pale skin managed to not only make Korra realize what the word actually meant, she showed her every day by just being there, smiling, laughing, being a little clumsy and nervous at times and always letting Korra know that love wasn’t so hopeless after all.

And now, sitting in a heap on the floor with limbs tangled together with the most beautiful girl she had ever laid her eyes on, those warm fuzzy feelings she had hated so much just less than a year ago were stronger than ever. And she knew she was ready.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after, the end. 
> 
> [](http://achievementgen.com/360/)
> 
> Thank you, for commenting, for giving kudos and most of all took your time to read this story. 8k hits and over 400 kudos is pretty dang cool actually, and its been quite a ride to say the least hah. 
> 
> Okej ha de gött hej!


End file.
